


百米之恋

by Laien



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M, cherry maho, チェリまほ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laien/pseuds/Laien
Summary: 保育园老师黑泽x平凡上班族安达本文又名「老师，可以喜欢您吗」 「原以为命中注定的恋爱也许是男友的千层套路」 「四舍五入就是转角遇到爱」 「作者不会起名又心血来潮的时候ta在想些什么」
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黒沢優一/安達清
Comments: 24
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

1  
安达每天都会路过一个保育园，就在他住的地方和电车站之间，和其他的保育园一样，这里也是为无法在白天照顾孩子的工薪族父母们解决烦恼的地方，从早上八点半到下午四点半，上班族们在办公室里忙碌的时候，孩子们就被保育园里的老师们照顾着。每个早晨，安达和其他所有的上班族一样，八点钟从家里出发，步行前往最近的电车站，还未消弭的晨露挂在植物的枝叶上，但他也无暇过多留意，只是一直在已经有些寒冷的空气中行走，才能慢慢从昏沉的睡眠中完全清醒过来，今天也是一样，安达一边整理着西装袖口，一边匆匆忙忙地往电车站赶。  
一辆明黄色的小型巴士从他面前驶过，啊，一定是前面的保育园，安达加快了脚步，事实上，路过这个保育园是他每天早晨唯一能感到治愈的事情，看着那些个子小小的孩子们一个个从校车上下来，像可爱豌豆一样从豆荚里跳出似的，他们总是那样带着愉快和满满的元气，开开心心地蹦跳在保育园院子里的草地上，连最最平凡的小石块，他们好像都能从中发现乐趣似的，还有那些好像只有手掌大的迷你鞋子和水杯，也全都非常可爱，总而言之，比大人可爱多了，比整天被西装和领带束缚住的大人们可爱多了。安达的心情似乎变好了一些，但他也只是驻足了不到半分钟的时间，一方面是因为他还是那个赶时间去上班的无奈大人，另一方面连他自己都觉得单身的三十岁男子在保育园门口看着孩子们露出微笑的话一定会被当成奇怪的家伙吧。  
就这样，正常人安达今天也按部就班地搭乘有轨电车，在上班时间前十五分钟到达办公室，打开电脑，开始工作，与难缠的客户和漠然的上司战斗八小时，然后，腰酸背痛的安达终于从办公桌解放了。  
傍晚五点钟，拎着便利店买来的美乃滋饭团和草莓牛奶，安达慢慢从车站走出来，已经是太阳落山的时候了，有不少家长们一下班就来接小朋友回家去的，他们身上往往都散发着某种太阳照在身上时毛茸茸的温暖感觉似的，安达攥紧了手里的塑料袋，真好啊，他这么想着。  
安达继续走在路上，但却思考着自己这样平凡无趣的人，是不是永远都不会有这样的生活。  
“呜呜……”  
是小孩子的哭声，安达突然被从失落的脑内世界拉回了现实，声音好像是从草丛里传出来的，他靠近了，一顶黄色的小帽子掉在地上，然后就是，一个扎着双马尾的小女孩正蹲在旁边大哭着，安达赶忙也拨开低矮的树丛钻了进去，“小朋友，怎么自己一个人在这里？”  
“妈妈，妈妈不见了，老师也不见了，呜呜，不见了……”女孩揉着眼睛还不断放出哭声，“不要哭了，一起去找老师和妈妈好吗？”安达轻声哄着，女孩睁大了有些红肿的眼睛，眼泪似乎被截止在了眼眶里，安达尽可能地让自己的微笑更加友善，女孩似乎放下了一点儿心防，但两只小手还紧紧攥着拳头，安达又从包里拿出了刚刚买的草莓牛奶，还带着温度，在女孩眼前晃了晃，“你就在那边的保育园上学吧，不要害怕，我带你回去吧。”不知道是被安达温和的语气打动了还是被草莓牛奶贿赂了，女孩终于不哭了，还老老实实地拉住了安达的手。  
快要走到保育园的时候，一个比安达还要高大一点儿的男人匆忙跑了过来，那人穿着高领的棕色毛衣，然后是一件浅鹅黄色的保育园围裙，和他的身高不太搭，围裙肩膀处还别着一朵白色的刺绣小花，他赶忙拉住了女孩，检查着有没有受伤之类的，最后才松了一口气似的站了起来，“抱歉，我是这里保育园的老师黑泽优一，非常感谢您把这孩子送回来了。”  
“没关系，看见她自己一个人在那里哭……”  
“今天里绘酱的妈妈说要加班，所以晚一点儿才能过来，这孩子不知道，自己就跑了出来……”这位老师温柔地弯下腰摸了摸女孩的头发，“今天再和老师再待一会儿好吗？妈妈很快就会回来了喔。”  
小朋友似乎和老师很熟悉，完全不像刚才那样不安了，低着头研究起了刚刚安达给她的草莓牛奶。  
“您是住在附近的家长吗？”  
“啊，不是，我，我还没有孩子，还是单身，啊，不好意思……”和小朋友们说话时总是更加轻松，在面对大人时安达却有些慌乱了。  
“抱歉，是我先入为主了，因为这附近住着很多家长们，不管怎么说都太感谢您了。”即便面对慌慌张张的自己，这位老师还是温柔地笑着，一点儿都没有不悦的样子，安达默默想着，原来保育园里的老师都是这样的吗。  
“没关系，那我就……先告辞了。”安达弯了弯身子准备离开。  
“等一下。”  
“嗯？”他定在原地，那朵白色的刺绣小花一下子在眼前放大了，不知道是不是错觉，好像还有一点儿香气似的。对方突然靠近了，安达惊讶地抬起了眼睛，是清晰的侧脸和下颌线，隐约还能看见那温柔的神情，他的头发被轻轻拨动，只是几秒钟又远离，对方微笑着，修长的手指间夹着一片红色落叶，大概是刚刚遇到女孩时在草丛里沾到的。  
“听说红色的叶子掉在身上会有好运气的。”那位老师依然是笑得眼睛弯弯，安达的心脏这时候才反应过来似的，开始砰砰地强烈跳动起来，脸也一阵涨热，是在帮自己摆脱尴尬吧，这也是保育园老师的特技吗难道。  
“辛苦了。”对方蹲下身子，让里绘酱也对自己挥手，这个景象让安达觉得自己像出门上班的爸爸，爱人和孩子在门口对自己挥手，安达被自己这个不切实际的离奇联想给吓到了，怎么会这么想，一定是那位黑泽老师的样子太过温柔了，安达拍了拍自己的脑袋，快点儿回家去吧。  
  
保育园的教室里，黑泽把刚刚差点儿走失的里绘酱带了回来，“里绘酱不要到处乱跑喔，老师会找不到你的。”女孩低了低头，没有说话。  
黑泽又轻轻摸了摸她的头，“老师没有责怪里绘酱的意思，只要不要再乱跑出去就好了。”  
“喏，这个布丁给你，妈妈很快就会过来了喔。”里绘高兴地接过了喜欢的布丁，又把刚刚从安达那里拿到的草莓牛奶塞进了老师手里。  
“要给老师吗？难道是刚刚那个哥哥给的？”小朋友点了点头，她注意到老师的笑容好像更加灿烂了似的，“谢谢里绘酱。”  
半个小时后，里绘的妈妈森下太太把保育园里留守到最后的孩子终于给带走了，黑泽整理着教室里的桌椅和玩具，又把地板擦了一遍，一切工作完成后，他的目光落到了那盒草莓牛奶上。黑泽拿起了它，唇角微微上挑，喜欢……草莓牛奶吗，有点儿孩子气的口味啊，吸管尖端戳破银色的铝箔纸口，已经冷了的牛奶味道依然很甜，黑泽重重地咬了一下吸管，牙齿错开碾了一下，圆圆的吸管被压扁了，他看了看手里的粉红色牛奶盒子，好像是很容易脸红的类型啊，真可爱。


	2. 2

2  
星期五，天气很阴，云层层叠叠地从远处的天空铺垫过来，厚重地让人以为会迎来一场暴雨或大雪，而什么都没有发生，只是风又更强劲了，早间新闻里说寒潮已经来临。  
安达裹紧大衣外套，才出门几分钟就已经觉得身体被寒冷穿透了，风执着地往领口里钻，鼻子和耳朵也冻得没有知觉了似的，安达把手插进口袋，低着头顶风往前走着，和往常一样，保育园很快出现在视线里，小朋友们已经戴上了厚厚的围巾和毛线帽，包裹得像个彩色毛球，都只露出眼睛在外面。那个昨天被安达帮忙送回来的小女孩里绘也在，孩子似乎有某种对人类更加敏锐的雷达，她很快就注意到了安达，然后高高兴兴地朝他跑了过来。  
“早上好啊，里绘酱。”安达也在门口站定了，笑着和她打招呼，小朋友用稚嫩的声音拉着语尾说着“早—上—好——”然后笨拙地从口袋里摸出了一瓶草莓牛奶出来，因为穿得太厚了，每个动作都显得十分缓慢，但倒是平添了几分可爱似的，安达则被递过来的牛奶搞得不知所措，天啊，果然孩子们都是天使吧。  
“谢谢里绘酱喔，但是里绘酱自己留着就好啦。”  
女孩摇摇头，又用那种慢悠悠的语调开了口，“老师说——要感谢帮助了里绘酱的哥哥——”  
“是那位黑泽老师吗，里绘酱真是个好孩子。”  
女孩用力点了点头，似乎在肯定着安达对自己的夸奖，而保育园里正有人推开透明拉门走到了外廊来，是昨天的那位老师，同样的高领毛衣，换了草绿色的围裙，肩膀处还是别着一朵白色的刺绣小花，那位老师依然温柔地笑着，怀里捧着一大箱小型毛绒玩偶。  
他和安达对视了，而笑容却没有减少，同时穿上鞋子往自己这边来了，“早上好。”声音也还是那样爽朗。  
“啊，您好，黑泽老师。”安达不自觉地就稍微向对方鞠了鞠躬。  
“可能有点儿失礼，但是可以问问您的名字吗？”  
“啊，抱歉，忘了介绍……”安达又开始慌张了，从口袋里摸出名片盒子，然后像往常面对客户那样，弯腰九十度递出了名片，“我是豊川株式会社的安达 清，请多多指教。”  
黑泽轻笑了一下，突然一本正经的的样子也很有趣，他接过名片，“那家公司吗，我们这里用的油画棒都是你们发售的，质量不错也很安全。”  
“是吗，谢谢。”  
“安达君年纪看起来好像很小的样子。”  
“诶？我吗？其实今年已经三十岁了……啊，抱歉，好像又说了没用的话。”安达有点儿奇怪，似乎很容易会把自己的事情讲给这位黑泽老师，保育园老师都是这么容易让人敞开心扉吗。  
“完全看不出来啊，那我和安达是同年的，可以省去敬语吧。”安达看着黑泽老师笑着偏了偏头，这个角度，微笑不知为何变得十分耀眼似的，如果是漫画的话大概这个人周围都会出现各种各样的小星星吧，安达含含糊糊地点了点头。  
“我没有名片呢，用这个来替代吧，请多多关照了安达。”  
说着安达手里就被塞过来一只黑色的小羊玩偶，脖子上套着小小的红色项圈，黑色的义眼亮晶晶的，同时和玩偶一起带来的的是对方手的热度，尽管只是轻柔地一碰。安达看着这个觉得太可爱了，不自觉地也笑了，他没注意到对方脸上也泛起不同的神情。这时候保育园里响起了欢快音乐，大概是上课的时间到了，安达差点儿要忘记自己还要去上班，他匆匆忙忙地和他们告别，手里握着玩偶和草莓牛奶，奔跑在前往电车站的路上，风从耳边再次掠过，但安达却觉得好像也没有那么冷了似的。  
  
还好没有迟到，准时在上班前到了办公室，还被浦部前辈调侃了几句难道是女朋友送了爱心早餐吗，安达只能干笑几下回到座位，他实在是不知道该怎么应对这类型的谈话。  
安达把小羊玩偶放在了电脑旁边，但是工作的时候视线总是会瞟过去，没办法，他真的很喜欢那些小巧可爱玩具之类的东西，而同时这个玩偶也会让他联想到那个总是笑着的保育园老师，明明每天都从那里路过，但是好像完全没见过啊，真是个温柔的人，一定很受欢迎吧。个子又高，脸也很好看，连说话都让人很舒服，如果自己也能像那样就好了，就不会在聊天时总是不知所措了。安达的手从鼠标移到毛绒小羊身上，在没人注意的情况下悄悄拍了拍它的头，心里默默给他取了Kuro酱这样的名字。  
  
毫无变化的一天，在办公室里。  
制作报表，整理资料，回复邮件，敲打肩颈，安达再一次安全度过工作日，离开公司的时候他迟疑了几秒，最后还是鬼使神差地把黑色小羊玩偶塞进了办公包里。  
傍晚的电车仍然拥挤，低头看手机的人，握着文库本读书的人，还有抓着把手摇摇晃晃几乎要闭上眼睛的人，沙丁鱼一样被嵌在名为电车的这个钢铁罐头里面，旁边的人睡着了，身体跟着惯性往安达这边倒，他缩了缩身子，好像需要把自己变得更小才能呆得下去，他的胳膊压到包里鼓起的柔软玩偶，传来了某种奇异的安定感似的，像是小时候相信床边的毛绒玩具们会保护自己不让故事中的怪物靠近而安然入睡时一样。安达抬起头，落日正沿着建筑物的边缘擦过，橘黄色的光透过车窗照进来，空调的吹出的热风刚刚好，黄昏似乎令一切都变得柔和起来。  
心情好像不错，今天。  
  
安达慢吞吞地走在路上，这个时间反而没有那么冷了，周围带孩子回家的父母们快速走过，前面又是那家保育园了，老师们把孩子一个个送到家长们身边，但门口的右侧却集中着一小群人，大多是笑着交谈着的太太们，其中有位特别高的男人，安达靠近了发现是那位黑泽老师，果然啊，真的是非常受欢迎的人，看起来他游刃有余地回答着妈妈们的问题，对每个孩子一整天的表现都了如指掌的样子，而且微笑中也没有丝毫的不耐烦，仿佛这份工就是他的天职一样。  
“安达！”  
对方叫了他的名字，安达吓了一跳，偷偷看着别人的话果然是会被发现的。  
“安达刚刚下班吗？”那位黑泽老师和家长们迅速打好了招呼走到了自己面前，怎么觉得笑容更加耀眼了，安达默默移开了目光。  
“是的，黑泽老师也是吗？”  
“是啊，刚刚把小朋友们都安全送到家长身边了。都说了我们是同年，叫我黑泽就好。”对方拍了拍自己的肩膀，似乎还轻轻握了一下，大概是错觉，安达认为是自己不经常和人有肢体接触的原因， “再怎么说也是老师嘛。”安达笑了笑，虽然才认识这位老师，但对方总是能够保持一个恰当的亲近程度，让人放松下来，又不至于破坏别人的安全地带。  
“这个周日正好是保育园的体验日呢，安达要不要也来参观一下。”  
“诶？”安达觉得自己大概不是保育园需要介绍的目标人群才对，但是同时又不知道该怎么拒绝才好。  
“那天的哥——哥——”里绘酱不知什么时候跑到了黑泽身后，笑嘻嘻地拉着老师的围裙一角。  
小朋友说话的方式总是拉长着，又奶声奶气的，安达感觉自己像被夹在饼干之间的烤棉花糖一样，快要被可爱给融化掉了，他蹲下来和孩子平视，“里绘酱，今天有乖乖的吗？”  
“当—然—啦！老师——可以证明的喔。”里绘知道这个哥哥并不是坏人，而且自己的老师也很喜欢对方的样子，一下子就放下了隔阂，和安达也亲近大方地说话了。  
“里绘酱，周末要来园里和小朋友一起玩，也邀请安达哥哥好吗，嗯？”黑泽也蹲下了，于是如果此时你路过这里的话，就会看到两个高大的男人却蹲在保育园门口用小朋友的语气和小朋友聊天。  
里绘看了看老师，又看了看安达，一只手还没放开黑泽的围裙，另一只手就去拉安达的衣袖，“哥哥——周末，一起来玩吧——”  
“好喔，哥哥会给里绘带糖果的。”被小朋友这么一说，安达完全没有拒绝的理由了。  
“还有——布丁——里绘喜欢布丁。”  
“好喔，里绘酱。”安达看了看旁边的黑泽老师，对方已然眼睛笑得要弯成两个新月的形状了，“那，我和里绘酱就等着安达哥哥来了喔。”  
一直到回到家里洗完澡坐在桌边吃完便当，安达也没搞明白自己怎么莫名其妙地作为一个独身男就要去参观保育园了，他坐在桌子前和黑色小羊玩偶面面相觑，思来想去，一定是Kuro酱对自己施加了什么魔法能力。  
  
黑泽今天依然也是做教室最后整理的工作，他想到刚刚那个渐渐走远的身影，还和他第一次见到他的时候一样，深蓝色西装打着同色的领带，左边的头发有一点儿睡翘了却毫不自知，如果不是这套职业装脸看起来就像个高中生，经常会有点儿没睡醒的迷茫样子，但却会看着蹦蹦跳跳的孩子们露出温柔的笑，每一天，同一个时间，从这里路过。  
黑泽拿起不知被谁被胡乱放在桌子上的圆珠笔，黑色的按下，蓝色的被弹起，啪嗒一声，计划通。


	3. 3

3  
周末的早上，本可以赖在床上到中午的安达早早地就起来了，他翻着衣柜里的衣服，不知道要穿什么才好。明明只是去保育园的体验会而已，却莫名有种是去约会的紧张心态，他甚至没有孩子，不，他甚至还没有约会对象，安达看着摊在床上的衣服，突然觉得上班可能容易多了，除了西装以外完全不能选别的东西。  
浅灰色卫衣加上米色的羊羔绒外套，会不会太幼稚了，其他会去保育园的都是家长们吧，是不是要正式一点，穿西装又会不会太装模作样了，好难选，上一次如此烦恼该穿什么衣服，还是好几年前大学毕业参加入职面试的时候。安达向后躺倒在铺了满床的衣服上，深深吸了一口气，如果是那位黑泽老师肯定能很清晰地知道该怎么做，穿什么样的衣服，说什么话出来合适，他侧了侧头看向放在床头柜上的黑色小羊，Kuro酱，请你给我能了解黑泽老师的能力就好了。  
纠结了一早上，安达连早饭也没有吃，最后还是决定穿往常穿惯的毛绒外套，大概小朋友们也会喜欢吧，他还没有忘记把布丁和糖果也塞进口袋里。  
  
九点钟到达保育园的时候已经有相当多的家长们在门口排队了，和之前一样，黑泽老师所在的入口登记桌人尤其多，但安达还是不自觉地就站了过去，比起其他陌生的老师，他更希望是和黑泽交谈。  
今天的天气不算太冷，太阳升起之后，温度渐渐爬了上来，安达两只手插在口袋里，摆弄着糖果包装袋锯齿形状的边缘，手指尖有种刺刺的触感。不知多久，终于到安达的顺序了，坐在桌前的黑泽抬起了头，“这位家长，您好……”像是没料到一样，他惊讶了一秒钟，然后眼睛发亮地立刻笑了出来，“安达来了我很高兴。”  
一早上的焦躁紧张被黑泽的一句话全部给打消了，果然出门来是个正确的选择啊，黑泽正往登记簿上写着名字，然后又拉过了他的手，之前也这么觉得了，黑泽的手好像也比自己大一些，是因为个子高的缘故吗。而且暖暖的，听说身体肌肉量大的人体温会高一些，黑泽老师平常会去健身吗，安达想了想最近因为冬天疲于运动而长出的肉，深吸了一口气收了一下肚子。  
黑泽握着安达的手，看他也不说话，只是呆呆地看着自己动作，戴上观光者手环的过程好像都变得十分缓慢了似的，手指圆圆的，被什么东西压出一道红印，黑泽的手指从那儿滑过，手总是很冷啊，有好好吃饭吗，外套毛茸茸的，好可爱，一动不动老老实实看着自己也好可爱，黑泽把手环卡在合适的位置，轻轻拍了拍对方的手背，“好了。”  
安达盯着那个彩色的纸手环，只是想着他对黑泽各种各样的好奇，作为一个不爱与人有肢体接触的人，好像完全忽略了对方刚刚一直握着他的手了。  
嗯？手里被塞了什么？  
怎么会多出一个圆圆的饭团，“啊，好暖和……”安达不小心把感叹给说出声，黑泽手指在唇边一挡，还比了一下嘘的手势，好像这是是对安达的特别优待似的。  
“一会儿见，安达。”  
  
安达跟着保育园里的指示牌往操场走，是双重美乃滋饭团，正好是他喜欢吃的口味。安达感觉每一次这位温柔的老师似乎都在投食给自己，而且都是自己喜欢的东西，啊，是不是也应该回礼呢，但是他又不怎么会做料理，老师的手好像很巧，不然约他出去吃饭呢？会不会唐突，啊，好难。  
保育园里播放着轻快的音乐，这个月的体验会安排是mini运动会，彩色气球拱门就立在操场的入口，穿着各种不同颜色围裙的老师们也带着戴同样颜色帽子的小朋友一队队走出来，因为还要活动的缘故，小朋友们没有穿得太厚，好在正是上午阳光充足的时候，也不会太过寒冷。安达站在家长们所在的场区，说是观众席，其实也只是在操场边缘用绳子拉出一块区域罢了，因为还有很多是来见学的家长们，所以他在其中也完全不违和，很多人从孩子们入场就开始拍照片和视频了，安达也偶尔拿起手机拍两张照片，人群里黑泽似乎更加显眼了，安达好像听见后面有来见学的年轻女性小声说着那位老师很帅气之类的话，其实他也那么觉得，就是，不自觉在人群里都会夺走人目光的那种。  
  
伴随着念着主持稿的广播声，老师们的第一个任务是带小朋友们进场，领队的第一个小朋友举着队伍的名字牌，都是植物或者动物的名字，兔子组，向日葵组然后就看到了黑泽那里的队伍，小羊组，安达笑了，怪不得那天给自己拿了一个小羊玩偶啊。小朋友们跟着老师，也踩着口哨的节奏，摆动着小小的四肢走出来，然后在操场上排成一列，接下来是热身运动，像是简单的舞蹈一样的动作，由老师站在前面带着小朋友们。显然已经练习过不少了，小朋友们都做得有模有样的，而在一众跳动的小豌豆之中，黑泽老师仍然是显眼得不得了。上午的太阳向建筑物投下拉长的三角形阴影，而他正站在分界线上，充满光的地带，微笑着做着示范，双手举成V字，伸出右腿翘起脚尖，头向左歪，然后再都收回，跳动着摆动着双手。在一些动作有向不同角度转的动作时，黑泽会面对安达然后笑着看向他，安达却因为这样‘无心’的友好举动，有点儿紧张，他想自己大概是疯了，明明眼前活泼可爱的小朋友那么多，但他此刻却觉得黑泽老师好像更可爱。  
热身运动结束后，第一个项目是很常规的跑步，没有什么特别的，只是起点和终点都有老师在维护秩序，跑完了的小朋友们就安安静静地蹲在操场上之前呆的位置，保育园大概早就进行了一些练习，也好好教过小朋友们了，即使几个组的小朋友同时在跑道上也没有很混乱的现象。安达不自觉地看黑泽在哪儿，他是在后面帮助小朋友们找位置的老师，因为个子高，被小朋友们围在中央的样子竟然有一点儿反差的有趣和可爱，安达拿起手机拍了一张照片，在周围家长不断的快门声中，这一动作再平常不过，但安达却有一点儿偷窃似的羞耻感，他也不知道自己在想些什么了。  
跑步比赛之后，很快就到了mini运动会的下一个比较复杂的项目，小朋友们要先钻过彩色的塑料圆筒，然后跑过一小段距离，再跨过低的单杠，从高的单杠下弯腰过去，再跑一段距离，捡起地上的海绵球，快到终点的地方是老师们等待在一个面包超人造型的高圆筒边上，由老师们把小朋友们举起来，把球丢进去。每个环节都有老师等待着准备协助小朋友们，像黑泽这样比较有力气的老师就站在终点，第一个小朋友跑过去之后，黑泽抱起了那个男孩，然后举得高高的，男孩好像觉得这个升空的动作很有趣，一边扔球笑一边出声来，而后面的小朋友们也跟着过来了，一股脑地往黑泽那里凑，到后来完全变成了，让黑泽老师举高高的迷你飞行活动。  
整个操场的终点充满了笑声，大概也是为了让家长们看到孩子在终点时的样子，面包超人也设置在观众席前，运动会对于老师们来说还是个体力活，安达看到黑泽围裙里只穿了一件看起来很单薄的衬衫，举起小朋友的时候手臂的线条十分明显，安达又听见后面有见学的人在夸黑泽了，真的好厉害啊，老师一定经常在锻炼了，安达又吸了一口气，想着自己也该去运动一下。  
  
运动会就在热热闹闹的氛围中结束了，每一个小朋友们都可以到老师那里领取奖品后回家，对于小朋友们来说，胜利与否似乎也没有什么重要，只要过程开心就好了，而家长们只要看见孩子成长和活动的样子就很高兴了。观众席的人越来越少，最后只剩下安达自己坐在那儿，他一直在找前天和他约好了的里绘，但她好像今天并没有来，于是又想着得和黑泽老师告别了才能走，对方还忙碌地给小朋友们发着奖品，安达远远看着他，对谁都是那么亲切的事情让他很在意，苦恼着该怎么作为回礼邀请对方吃饭，又担忧自己是不是有一点儿自作多情了，如果老师只是因为温柔才对他好呢，安达觉得身上有点儿冷，也许是因为一直坐着一动不动的原因，他把手放在嘴边呼了呼，白气从指缝里冒出来，正午的光很刺眼，安达眯起了眼睛继续等待着。  
  
不远处的黑泽却一边工作着一边忙里偷闲看安达几眼，就那样默默等着吗，冷也不会自己先说一声，还坐在那里低着头，轻轻踢着双脚，像只毛绒小兔子。等到看见安达眯着眼睛晒太阳的时候，黑泽再也忍不住了，他加快整理了工作，然后迫不及待地跑向对方。  
“抱歉啊，让安达等了很久，要一起去吃饭吗？”  
“诶？”为什么他可以这么自然地发出邀请呢，安达本就在困扰要怎么说出来，对方这么说他反而轻松多了，“好啊，那个，一直以来受到关照，请让我来请客吧。”  
黑泽笑着说了好，然后穿上外套和他一起走出了保育园的大门，此刻他读不懂老师的笑了，因为正他们沿着往常安达下班的路线走。  
“为什么往这里……”  
“我就住在附近。”  
“附，附近？”  
“去我家里吃饭吧。”


	4. 4

4  
安达又一次，再一次，迷茫地，坐在沙发上和那个黑色小羊玩偶面面相觑了，不过这一只不是Kuro酱，是放在黑泽家客厅书架上的。他又怀疑自己被蛊惑了，当然，他也没有想到黑泽说他来选吃饭的地方，就是把他带回了自己家，原来他们住得并不远，就在一个住宅区的两头，不过安达家要离电车站近一些。而此时此刻安达不得不使用贤惠这个词语来形容黑泽了，一进门的时候就帮自己拿外套，倒了果汁和牛奶两种饮料给他，最后又告诉他可以随意参观，保育园老师原来是这样的吗？！  
因为是开放式厨房，安达背后不远就是流理台，他听着身后有水流出的声音，尽管知道黑泽不会一直盯着自己看，但总觉得不敢轻举妄动似的，局促地拽着卫衣帽子拉绳。中学时候还会经常跟着妈妈去朋友家做客，大学之后工作之后，认识的人也大多都是约在外面吃饭，很少会去互相家里，房间好像也成为了一个非常私密的空间，不会轻易进入别人的，也不会放任别人入侵自己的，成年人类之间都默认保持着某种距离感。而现在，安达坐在这里，黑泽的房间里，这个对方邀请他进入了的私人空间里，他观察着四周，到处都是黑泽生活的气息，门口的高大绿植，桌面上的干花熏香，角落里放置的小型杠铃，一切都井井有条，空气里好像还有一点儿淡淡的柑桔气味儿。  
“安达，玉子烧要甜的还是咸的？”  
安达回头过去，“甜的可以吗？”  
“当然好啊。”黑泽就站在流理台前，他的衬衫高高挽起，领口也解开了两颗扣子，灰白色围裙绑带系在腰间，莫名有种很干练的气质，大概是因为衬衫？旁边的书柜里也放着相框一类的东西，安达站起来靠近看了看，有一张黑泽的照片，看起来像是毕业时的，穿着正装，打着赭红色的领带，抱着一大束白绿的洋桔梗，从那时起就有些成熟的姿态了，但是脸还是很青涩，微笑和现在看起来没什么不同。书柜里还罗列着很多保育士教育的书籍，看边角的破损程度应该是被翻阅了很多次，然后最下层竟然放着已经发售的全部「狩龙人拉格纳」的漫画，是他一直在追的连载，只是安达没想到黑泽这样看起来非常现充的人也会看漫画。  
油在锅里溅开的声音从身后传来，煎可乐饼和被切开的包菜丝味道弥漫在空气里，安达靠在一边看黑泽忙碌的身影，又被黑泽老师照顾了，本来应该回礼的。  
“抱歉啊，感觉又麻烦了你很多。”  
“怎么会，和安达一起吃饭我也很高兴的啊。”黑泽一边端着餐盘放到桌上，一边与安达讲话，露出的半截手臂在暗暗用力，脸上却满是笑容，“不然下次安达带我去吃饭就好了。”  
“嗯，一定要的。”安达用力点了点头。  
  
过了一会儿，两个人坐在餐桌两头，对彼此说“我开动了”莫名有种新婚夫妇的感觉，安达拿起了筷子，“啊……”  
“怎么了？”黑泽关切地问着。  
“太好吃了吧，黑泽老师好厉害。”  
“合你的口味就太好了。”黑泽的眼睛眯了起来，纤细的筷子尖在不为人知的情况下被轻轻咬了一下，看着对方老老实实跟自己回家吃着自己做的东西的样子，黑泽觉得十分满足，同时又对这种毫无防备有些介怀，他好像忍不住起了想要逗趣的坏心思，“安达就这么和我回家来，不怕我是坏人吗？”  
“啊？”这次安达的筷子直接停在了半空中，半张着嘴巴一脸疑惑的样子。  
“汉尼拔之类的，会把看中的人带回家里吃掉。”  
安达突然联想到，这位黑泽老师一直以来的行为，不断的投食，然后用温柔的行为和语言邀请，怎么……好像真的有点儿像？  
悬在半空中拿着筷子的手也定在原处，诶？完全没想过？不会吧，在开玩笑吧，安达大脑里负责逻辑的那一部分好像突然停工了。  
静止了几秒钟之后，他听见对面的人有忍着笑时候那种呼气的声音。  
“抱歉。”黑泽终于大声笑了出来，“我不该开这种可怕的玩笑的。”他放下筷子，然后坐正了身体，“真的抱歉，我是黑泽优一，是世田谷区立保育园的老师，今年三十岁，独身，身体素质良好，没有不良嗜好，喜欢小孩子，也喜欢烹饪和看书，当然最近只看了很多漫画。”  
黑泽还围着围裙一本正经地介绍起了自己的样子，才让安达放松下来，他也觉得自己也太傻了，连这种玩笑话都相信，脸上热了起来，但也跟着黑泽笑了，“什么啊，怎么突然觉得像相亲一样。”  
“那我可不可以认为……”黑泽身体向前靠近了一些，本来坐在桌子两旁也就不远，又是在正对面，对方这么一靠近，安达下意识想要往后退，因为坐在椅子上，膝盖却撞向了对方，又没有退后多少，那张立体的饱含笑意的脸仍然凑近了自己，也许是幻觉，从餐桌上食物味道中好像嗅到对方的呼吸，还有须后水的气味儿，轻薄的唇微微动作，却把安达的视线都吸引到发出声音的地方“……现在是约会了？”  
心脏。心脏为什么会不受控制地一直跳呢，安达呼吸一滞，不知作何反应，手又不自觉地抓住了卫衣帽子的拉绳，他想低下头做鸵鸟，但却没办法行动似的，直到看着对方又慢慢退回身子，像之前那样微笑着夹着盘子里的菜给自己，仿佛什么都没发生过，安达觉得自己奇怪透了，为什么会对这个，这样，胸膛里有一块好像热热的，让他觉得陌生，他小口咀嚼着食物，玉子烧似乎比刚才牛奶味儿还要更加浓重了。  
之后黑泽又和他聊起了些别的，因为住在同一个街区，上班路线也很相近，所以气氛又轻松了不少，主要是安达变得轻松多了，这会儿他又能自在地和黑泽说话了似的。  
“对了，狩龙人拉格纳，黑泽老师也会看吗？”  
“整整十卷我都有买，一会儿一起重温一下吗？”  
“诶，可以吗？”  
“当然。”  
  
安达早该想到的，依照黑泽老师这种体贴入微的性格，他不仅不让自己帮忙整理厨房，还迅速搬出了漫画书，放置了零食和饮料，把客厅弄得像漫画咖啡屋一样，真是太不好意思了，还好后来黑泽也坐到旁边和他一起看了，不然安达真的要窘迫地完全呆不下去。这样和黑泽一起坐在沙发上看漫画，好像不用管其他任何事情的感觉就像是在完美度过中学的暑假，没有作业和补习的困扰，也不用担心几点回家，就算看漫画也不会被父母讲。安达窝在沙发的抱枕里，好像很久没有这么放松了，房间了空调开得很足，就算外面是阴天，冷风呼啸着也完全不受影响，时钟滴滴答答在安静的房间里不断走着，偶尔会有翻动纸张的声音，安达正沉浸在主人公拉格纳战斗的场景中，突然觉得脖子痒痒的，大概也因为是黑泽的单身公寓，沙发实际上并不是很大，两个人几乎是要挨在一起的状态，安达在想着是什么东西碰到了脖子，一转头，肩上却迎来一阵重量，下巴擦过对方的头发，黑泽倒在了安达的肩膀上。  
安达怔住了，目光斜视而下，黑泽的头发不是很软的那种类型， 头顶有一个看不太出来的发旋，从这个角度只能看见对方高挺的鼻梁尤为明显，还有扇状沉静的黑色睫毛。对方手里还握着漫画书，但身体却完全向自己靠着，因为换了圆领T恤，领子被支了起来，肩颈也似乎是坚实有力的。安达吓了一跳，被这突如其来的重量又压得心脏猛跳，他小心翼翼地挪动，发现黑泽的呼吸声十分平稳，所以，原来是，睡着了吗？也是啊，在保育园里忙了一上午，中午又给自己做料理收拾餐桌，肯定会累吧，安达一动不动地，不想要打扰辛苦了一天的黑泽老师。然后不知道过了多久，安达也觉得脑袋里被混沌的云团充满了，眼睛合上，再醒过来的时候身上被盖上了毯子，手里的书也好好地放在桌子上了，安达迷糊地转了转头，脖子有一点儿不舒服，他拍了拍自己枕的东西，觉得怪怪的，睡意还没有完全消失，又蹭了蹭换了个角度，还是不太对劲儿，头顶怎么也被挡住了，安达一边努力睁着眼睛，一边摸索着，怎么不像是枕头，是什么啊？  
“醒了吗，安达？正好也该到晚饭时间了。”  
自己的枕头发出了声音，安达猛地坐起了身，毛毯从身上滑落，他看着旁边的黑泽，这次完全清醒了，对方肩膀处的衣服皱皱的，他刚才还乱拍了半天的，真是太尴尬了，“抱歉，不知怎么睡着了……已经很晚了，又麻烦黑泽老师了……我先回去了……”安达向前鞠了一躬然后往玄关跑，看见自己的米色外套挂在黑泽的大衣旁边更加觉得不好意思了似的，一把抓过，准备穿上鞋子离开。  
而身后的黑泽看着这个场景只是不紧不慢地从沙发起身，在对方慌乱系着鞋带的时候，从身后伸出一只胳膊，搭在门把手上。  
“安达。”  
“嗯？”安达刚要站起身来，玄关只设置了两盏黄色的小灯，并不是很亮，他没意识到对方已经在自己身后，一转头，身体还保持着外出的方向，站起来的时候，两个人倏地靠近了，安达没有反应过来，肩膀相撞，黑泽扶住了他，而仿佛也是刚从睡眠中脱离出来的那种低沉的声音，从耳边传来，甚至连带着温度的呼吸也能感受得一清二楚，“再怎么喜欢安达，也不会把你吃掉的，所以不要害怕，好吗？”  
然后门才被对方缓缓地推开了，安达离开了那栋公寓楼向自己家的方向奔跑，夜晚的寒冷天气并没有让他发烫的脸颊降温一点儿，很快他到了门口，转动钥匙进门然后靠在墙边，快速的奔跑让他气喘吁吁，心跳不止，仿佛能够掩盖些什么似的。  
  
*插播一点儿黑泽老师的「捕捉小白兔的千层套路」课程：从温暖的微笑开始，然后慢慢渗入一些微小的关心，最好给他喜欢的东西，手作物也是加分项，不经意间增加一点儿不会让人讨厌的短暂肢体接触，小心翼翼地将对方圈进自己的领域，然后假装是一只无害的，天真的，黏人的大狗。  
本课程教材校对没有，排版未定，出版计划暂无。  
如有雷同，纯属巧合。


	5. 5

5  
黑暗中，从屏幕上投射过来微弱的光，电影院里的声音开得很小，安达似乎要很努力才能听得清电影里在说些什么，他坐在人很少的放映厅里， 稍后排的位置可以看到前面只有零星的几个人影，看的这部电影叫什么他也想不起来了，剧情也实在是非常难懂，如果是往常安达可能就从没有人的左侧座位上偷偷溜走了，但是今天不行。  
今天，他旁边是黑泽老师，安达转头看过去，屏幕里的光影变换在他脸上也显出明明暗暗的效果，对方看得很认真，只有自己胡乱张望着，安达在心里让自己打起精神来，他睁大眼睛盯着屏幕，还是对里面讲的内容不知所云，如果没办法享受电影的话，连座位都会变得很不舒服似的，安达就是这样，他想在座位上找一个舒适的角度，小心翼翼地挪动，但还是发出了些许声音，旁边的人看了过来，依然是那副温柔笑着的表情，安达用气音说了句“抱歉”，然后一动也不敢再动了。座位也没有刚刚那么难受了，但他还是看不懂电影，已经很努力了，可是就是看不进去，仿佛里面的人全都在说外语一样。安达想到刚才还买了爆米花吧，他又缓缓地把手伸进了两个座位之间的爆米花桶里，是焦糖味儿的，甜甜的味道慢慢逸出来了，安达尽可能让自己的动作轻一些，不想打扰到黑泽，可是好像还是被发现了，他再次伸向爆米花的手被覆盖住了，一双稍微大一些的手掌牢牢抓住了自己的，一定是自己太吵了，他又想要说抱歉，但没有说出口，被接下来发生的动作给堵在了喉咙里。手被握着，然后轻轻摩挲着，手指从指缝滑到手被，五指被嵌入对方的，然后猛地一拉拽，安达不受控制地倒向了左侧，胃压到了座椅扶手，却没有痛感，轻飘飘的，肩膀抵着肩膀，对方慢慢靠近了自己，温热的呼吸吹在耳边痒痒的，然后耳朵却忽地一痛，轻笑着的声音，“安达这样，是想引起我的注意吗？”  
电影院里好像比刚才还要更昏暗了，“抱歉……”安达看不清楚任何东西似的，只能感受到那温和的呼吸移到脖颈，有像是肥皂水吹出的泡泡碰在脸上破掉一样湿湿的触感，“安达……”和那天一样的，低沉甚至带一点儿沙哑的声音，安达感到整个身体都被热所充盈，被抽空了力气一样，视角一下子被转换，他像是在看着电影荧屏上的人一样看着座位上的自己，被黑泽搂在怀里，然后那张脸也终于清晰了，棱角分明，眼睛眯着露出了吞食的欲望，然后是牙齿碰到脖颈，仿佛要被囫囵吃掉……  
安达猛地睁开了眼睛，熟悉的房间，被子被整团捂在肚子处，侧躺着左耳压得有点儿痛，房间里的定时加湿器已经打开了，原来是梦，安达还能感受到梦里的触感，这样害怕又兴奋不已的状态，清醒之后反而觉得更加混乱了。自从那次从黑泽家回来以后，安达就偶尔会做梦，梦里经常是不一样的场景，但都是有黑泽的存在，对方总是一副温柔又笑意盈盈的样子，和现实中他认识的黑泽老师一样，而行为却过格的多，握手，拥抱，甚至模糊不清的亲吻，安达觉得自己实在是太奇怪了，难道他希望那位温柔的黑泽老师抱自己吗，难道是他期待对方像梦里一样亲吻自己吗，安达不知道自己的脑袋为什么会编织出这样的梦境来，他胡乱揉着自己的头发，但却不能让昨晚的梦消失。  
再怎么不想起床还是要去上班，安达又费劲地整理着被自己揉乱的脑袋，把挤好了的牙膏塞进嘴巴里，二十分钟后，安达又和往常一样踏上前往电车站的路，再过半分钟，就会路过那间保育园。  
他和黑泽这一段时间已经很熟络了，他们会在早上路过保育园的时候和彼此打招呼，也会闲聊，安达经常会收到黑泽的早餐投食，为了回礼他也想请黑泽吃饭，但往往由于各种各样的原因难以成行，最后变成了安达买好食材，然后在下班时等黑泽结束工作以后一起回家，有时候是去黑泽家，也有时候是去安达的。他们变得和彼此越来越熟悉，安达也知道了更多关于黑泽的事情，比如他是两年前为了到保育园工作才搬到这里来的，比如黑泽也不完全是外表看起来的那样总是每时每刻完美掌控情绪，他也会因为漫画里的主人公的故事而高兴大笑，或是难过地红了眼圈，比如黑泽比一般人还要更喜欢肢体接触，总是喜欢和他一起挤在沙发上紧挨着肩膀，或是把额头轻轻靠在他肩膀上，像只喜欢撒娇的大型犬，安达知道这些一切的信息，但是却不知道自己为什么会对于黑泽的好感逐渐增加着，以至于一边做着关于黑泽的梦，一边又对他充满愧疚。  
不知不觉已经到了保育园的门口了，依然是那辆黄色巴士停在眼前，小朋友们依然带着天真无邪的微笑从车子上跳下来，安达看着这治愈的场景，左耳隐隐作痛，脑海里全都是黑泽老师，抱歉，小朋友们，梦到了你们的黑泽老师，对不起，黑泽老师，想象您在梦里做了奇怪的事情。  
“安达，早上好。”  
“早上好，黑泽老师。”尽管安达仍然心情就起起落落，但看见黑泽还是会自动生出一些轻微的雀跃。  
“今天也很早啊。”黑泽非常自然地伸出手到安达耳边，安达眨着眼睛一动不动，似乎黑泽的任何行动都可以相信，头发被轻轻拨动着，“头发有一点儿翘。”  
“啊，谢谢。”安达不好意思地笑了笑。  
“今晚可以去安达家一起吃饭吗？”  
“抱歉，今晚公司有聚餐，所以没办法……”其实安达也不想这样，比起和公司里一些不太熟的同事喝酒，他更想安安静静地在家里吃黑泽做的料理。  
“这样啊，那少喝一点早点儿回家。”黑泽拍了拍他的头，“明天见咯。”  
“嗯。”安达看着黑泽拉着孩子们走进保育园的房间里，深吸一口气，也继续往前走了。  
  
黑泽忙碌了一整天。  
今天是星期五，但保育园新来的实习老师却提前到了，黑泽负责带她熟悉环境和工作流程，于是同样的工作今天就要做两遍，一次是示范，一次是自己该做的，如果是平常的话，那么也许也没什么，只是今天他一直觉得心神不宁似的，所以耐心被耗得越来越少，等到下班的时候，黑泽觉得自己像一个漏光了气的气球，只想快点回家倒在床上。黑泽整理着散落在地板上的积木，榉木块咔啦咔啦地掉在箱子里，难道是因为知道今天下班后不能见到安达了吗，黑泽叹了口气，为什么会变成初恋似的一头热的中学生呢，他想到早上安达睡翘了的头发，似乎一下子明白了原因，转而又笑了出来，希望明天快一点儿到来。  
六点半，黑泽回到家，烹煮料理，一个人吃饭，电视机里在放他从来不看的综艺节目。  
七点半，他收拾好厨房，把衣服都放进洗衣机，手机上没有一条消息。  
八点半，黑泽从浴室里走出来，擦着湿答答的头发，他没忍住还是戳了戳安达的头像，发了一个表情过去。  
九点钟，黑泽打开冰箱倒了一杯冰水，仰头完全灌了下去，安达仍然没有回消息，他想要去对方家看看，但又担心这样显得太急切了，该怎么解释？担心安达没有按时回家？作为成年男性会不会介意呢，还是说家里的浴室坏了想要借用？或者只是在散步顺路打声招呼？黑泽倒在床上，感觉这些借口都太过蹩脚，他按了按太阳穴，起身穿上外套走出了门。  
十点钟，黑泽在街区转角的便利店里买了万宝路和打火机，但只是叼在嘴里没有点燃，咬着滤嘴能闻到一点儿烟草的气味，很快他就走到了安达的公寓楼，安达家的位置灯都熄着，手机里的消息仍然没有回复，他安慰自己安达不会有什么事儿的，也许是已经睡了。黑泽也许并不愿意承认的是他比自己没有意识到的更加想念安达，而他还要继续做出多少努力才能让他也喜欢上自己呢，黑泽不知道。他知道的是，安达是一个善良可爱的人，他知道的是，安达不太会擅长料理总是在便利店解决三餐，他知道的是安达习惯于靠左边睡，对自己翘起的头发总是无可奈何，他知道安达不擅长社交在他自己熟悉的空间里会更放松，所以他总是想要和安达在家里，就只是简简单单地待在一起也很好，他知道安达是很难对别人漠视，因为揽了很多工作给自己的老好人，所以更想给他做些好吃的东西，他还知道，安达所认识到的一切，都是自己希望展示给他的。  
尼古丁的味道被风稀释得几乎消失，黑泽用力地咬着已经有些软了的滤嘴，但是你还不知道吧，我早早地就把心脏一整个塞进了你的手里，任凭你来决定该如何处置这一颗跳动的心，你无知无畏地对我笑着，温和羞涩，但是你还不知道，我不仅仅想要这个，还想要你的全部，超过礼貌的社交距离，拥抱到彼此身体，甚至让你痛楚流泪喊我的名字。而那些疯狂的想象都必须被提前压制住，这样黑泽才能获得更多的理智不至于吓跑他，还要多久呢，他知道自己对他的耐心也许永无止境，但一切的前提都是拘禁自己的情感进深深的牢笼里，黑泽自嘲地笑了笑，把嘴里的烟拿了下来，准备丢进垃圾桶，也该回家去了。  
  
还没走两步，一辆出租车停在不远处，步履蹒跚的人推开车门走了下来，看起来是公司职员，办公包和西装外套都抱在怀里，白衬衫领口也拉开了，跌跌撞撞地往前走，这是……安达？  
黑泽赶忙跑了过去，酒气在夜晚的冷空气里尤为明显，他扶住了他的肩膀，“还好吗，安达？”  
“黑泽……老师……？”含混不清的声音，喝得很醉啊。  
他看着露出的每一处皮肤都通红的安达，眼神也十分迷茫似的，紧紧蹙着眉头，凑近了看着，甚至伸出手摸了摸自己的脸，“黑泽老师，又，又出现了。”  
“为什么说又？”现在安达已经完全脱力靠在自己怀里了。  
“不要装作不知道，不是总是闯进我的梦里吗？”安达的表情变得委屈起来，还吸了吸鼻子，眼睛也湿润了起来，“总是跑到梦里……”声音已经完全呜咽起来了，喝醉了是会哭的吗，还会梦到自己，怎么这么可爱啊，黑泽搂住了他，轻拍着背，“对，都是我的错，我不应该随便跑到你的梦里去的，以后不会随便去的，所以不要哭了好吗？”  
“不对，那也不行。”安达摇了摇头，头发蹭到自己的脖子有点儿痒。  
“为什么不行呢？”黑泽哭笑不得，喝了酒像小孩子一样，没有在酒桌上和同事们说什么吧。  
“因为……我也不知道……”他拽着自己的外套，又低下头了。  
“因为梦里怎样做都没关系是吗？”  
安达似懂非懂地听着黑泽的话，他的手被黑泽拉到面前，指尖被轻轻咬了一下，那股熟悉的须后水的味道好像又出现了，“……所以，安达想要做什么都可以，是在梦里。”温热的呼吸喷在自己脸上，配合着悠长缓慢的语调，舌尖随着言语若隐若现，那人说完了话，就注视着他，这种注视很熟悉也很陌生，温柔和忐忑并存似的。  
黑泽等待着，等待着，实际上他的心也猛烈跳动着，藉由着这个有酒精参与的寒冷夜晚，他像是在诱骗，又像在赌博，直到生硬的鲁莽的，几乎是横冲直撞过来的一个吻发生，仅仅是柔软与柔软相互触碰就静止了，黑泽愣了一下，看着对方紧闭的眼，通红的脸颊，嘴角上扬了一个微妙的弧度。  
真是个不错的梦。


	6. 6

6  
头痛欲裂。  
安达感觉自己的脑袋像是有一道缝隙似的，沿着那条线深凿的疼一样，连着额头和眼眶都隐隐作痛，他揉了揉脸，有种黏着感，连眼睛也睁不开，意识慢慢从大脑里浮现，但是身体却疲乏无力，真不该喝那么多酒的。安达翻了下身，房间里加湿器开得很大，细小的水尘飞到脸上，让他觉得鼻子痒痒的，安达吸了吸鼻子，挣扎着打败了困意，眼睛半眯着起身关掉了加湿器，又立刻躲回了被窝，Kuro酱还在床头柜上，安达却睡不着了。他是怎么回家的啊，昨天？  
下班的时候和同事们一起去了居酒屋，他和往常一样坐在角落里，默默吃着东西，偶尔拿起啤酒和大家干杯，按照之前的经验只要等上一两个小时，就可以回家去了，但是今天，他刚好和浦部前辈坐在一起，浦部前辈是部门里有名的气氛组组长，平常就是公司里的社交热爱者，每当饮酒会的时候就像被拧上了兴奋的发条，这边和人干杯，那边组织游戏，还要拿起麦克风带大家合唱。安达是个闷罐子，往常浦部前辈也就是过来开两句他的玩笑就离开了，但今天他俩挨着坐，安达就完全逃不开了。被拉进了不熟悉的游戏，一直输所以被灌了很多酒，浦部前辈大概是觉得这样的安达很有趣，结束的时候搭上了他的肩膀又去了下一摊。安达此时已经迷迷糊糊的状态了，坐在第二间小酒馆的时候被热度过高的空调烘得人困倦了起来，他以前也没有和同事喝到这么晚过，所以也不知道这时候已经是大家趁着醉意畅所欲言分享八卦的时候了。  
“安达还是单身吧，有没有对哪位感兴趣啊？”浦部前辈撞了撞安达的肩膀，另一只手握着酒杯绕了一圈，眼神还暗示着周围的人们。  
“嗯？”安达用力睁着眼睛，“什么？”  
“呀，安达你已经醉了吧哈哈哈，我说你有没有喜欢的人啊？”  
“喜欢……？”喜欢什么啊，我喜欢淋了很多美乃滋的可乐饼，嗯，热量很高，但是黑泽老师做得很好吃，“黑泽，老师……”  
浦部前辈像是听到了什么惊天大秘密一样，贴到安达耳边，“那对方，也喜欢你吗？”  
喜欢？  
安达好像终于捋清楚了浦部前辈在说些什么，喜欢，我喜欢，黑泽老师吗？所以我才总是梦见他吗？梦见他温柔地对自己笑，温热的手会触碰自己吗，期待每天都见到他，期待他好听的声音吗，安达懵住了，他看着桌子上的啤酒杯，泡沫在杯壁破裂，在喧闹的居酒屋里听不见一点儿声音，安达的心事在这个夜晚浮现了出来。  
“呐，安达酱，说啊，那位黑泽老师是怎么样的人，会交往吗？”浦部前辈趁着醉意继续提问着。  
是啊，黑泽会喜欢自己吗？那个很受欢迎的黑泽老师，对待任何人都温柔又有耐心，长相也很帅气，工作能力似乎也是一等一的好，就连烹饪和家事也都很擅长，安达觉得自己是个傻瓜，和这样的人朝夕相处，大概没人会不喜欢吧。可是，自己，相对而言也太平凡了些吧，三十岁的普通上班族，工作上没有太优秀，个子也没有他高，不擅长料理，也不擅长人际交往，这样的自己喜欢黑泽，完全是相信一个不切实际的梦吧，安达突然就难过了起来，才刚刚意识到自己的心情又顷刻破碎的感觉，他举起面前的啤酒，仰着头一饮而尽。  
“哟哟哟，安达酱今天很不错嘛，来，再来一杯！”浦部前辈把倒满了的酒杯推过来，安达也完全不管不顾地拿过来就灌进喉咙里，冰凉微苦的液体刺激着口腔，好像这样能够轻松一些似的。  
之后安达也不知道自己究竟喝了多少，被同事塞进出租车含糊地报出了地址，所以自己顺利到家了吧，他拽了拽身上的睡衣，完全不记得怎么换的衣服了，也没有很大的酒味儿，自己醉着洗过澡了还？还好没什么事情就是了，安达推开被子，走进洗手间里开始刷牙，这时候已经完全清醒过来了，“哈……”牙膏泡沫接触到嘴唇一痛，安达凑近了镜子，嘴唇肿了，还破了一小块，昨天自己到底干什么了啊，诶，脖子……有几块紫红色飞蛾形状的印记，安达按了按，撞到哪里了吗，但是并不痛啊，安达很疑惑，继续洗着脸。  
他擦着头发从浴室里走出来，准备找点儿东西吃，却看见地毯上丢着围巾，诶，为什么，这不是黑泽的吗？他之前落在这里的吗，不会啊，再者说黑泽不会把围巾胡乱丢着的，安达拿起了围巾，上面还沾着浓重的酒气，嗯？  
记忆似乎更容易被气味所启动，混乱的片段挤进脑袋里，他抓着黑泽的衣服倒在他怀里，然后冒失地亲了他，安达只以为和之前一样，那是一个大胆的梦而已，安达直挺挺地倒在了床上，柔软的羊毛围巾上还能隐约嗅到黑泽常用的须后水味道，难道这不是梦，全都是真的吗？！  
“兹——兹——”手机响了，屏幕上写着黑泽老师几个字，怎么偏偏这个时候，安达挣扎着按下了接听键。  
“安达醒了吗？”熟悉的声音。  
“嗯……”安达的心扑咚扑咚地跳着，因为过度紧张好像有些脱力。  
“保育园今天有工作，所以提前走了，我熬了粥就在微波炉里，宿醉之后喝点粥会舒服一点儿。”  
“嗯，谢谢……”安达不敢开口，好像多说一个字都会泄露自己的心声似的。  
“昨晚去便利店的时候遇到了安达，还好遇到了，安达昨天真的很醉。”安达能听见对方在电话那头，好像是带着笑意说出来的，“我，我没有发酒疯吧……”  
“安达昨天啊……”黑泽拉长了语尾，这让安达更加紧张了，“很可爱，喝了酒之后会可爱地撒娇，下次也和我一起喝酒吧。”  
“那就好……”安达松了一口气，应该是梦吧，一般人被醉鬼亲了也不会这么轻松地和当事人交谈的，“对了，黑泽的围巾在我家。”  
“啊，我一会儿就结束工作了，去安达家可以吗，可以带街角那家的甜品过去。”  
“好啊。”安达在和黑泽说话的时候完全抛去了昨天那种难受又矛盾的心情，但挂掉电话却立刻又忐忑了起来，他喜欢上黑泽老师了，那他还可以和黑泽老师正常相处吗，自己该怎么面对这份心意呢，安达苦恼不已，他看着眼前这条围巾，把它环绕在脖颈上，好像有黑泽拥抱的味道，他想象着他的拥抱，他的肩膀很宽阔，手臂也有力，可以一下子把人揽住，他心跳的声音，砰——砰——一下又一下会隔着衣服传过来，因为系着围巾看不见脖颈，但是呼吸会越过它，温暖的，缓慢的，安达的思维飘散开来，酒精遗留的作用还没有完全消失，他的眼皮也渐渐沉重了下去。  
  
黑泽结束工作之后就立刻往公寓赶，他用安达的钥匙开门，因为早上走得匆忙，又担心安达，所以就直接把钥匙拿走了，想要等安达醒来，但是却不得不去上班，好在周六只是一些简单的工作可以很快回来，他推开门，“安达……”声音被眼前的景象所截断，黑泽无声地笑了。  
安达睡着了，在床上曲着腿侧躺在蓬松的被子上，幼鸟筑巢一样，却抱着自己的围巾，半张脸都被遮住了，他踮起脚轻轻走了过去，蹲在床边，抬起手拨开挡住眼睛的碎发，手指沿着眉骨描摹到鼻尖，黑泽屏住呼吸凑了过去，只是一个触碰了眼睛的吻，他的天使好像把昨天都忘记了，也可能是不愿意承认，如果现在告白会不会把你吓跑，以你的性格一定会像兔子一样立刻逃到人群里，跑到自己的庇护所里不出来吧。黑泽趴在床边，轻轻朝他的唇吹了口气，能不能再快一点儿意识到自己的心意呢，安达。  
  
安达再醒过来的时候，食物的香气飘散在房间里，他看见黑泽已经在厨房忙碌了，而自己还穿着睡衣窝在床上，围巾，还抱着对方的围巾，安达猛地坐了起来，“抱，抱歉……围巾都被沾到酒的味道了，我洗好再还给黑泽老师……”  
黑泽听见声音从厨房探过身子，还是温柔地笑着，“没关系的，安达。”  
安达想要把这条围巾上沾染的自己对黑泽老师不纯洁的想法也都一起洗掉似的，匆匆忙忙就往卫生间里走，他看到门口还放着一个纸袋子，里面放着黑泽在保育园穿的围裙，“啊，因为不小心溅到了颜料，所以打算拿回来洗的。”  
“我，我一起帮黑泽老师洗掉好了。”安达立刻自告奋勇了起来，仿佛在赎什么对方完全不知道的罪过。  
“好吧，那就谢谢安达了。”  
站在水池旁的安达轻轻揉搓着围裙上沾到的污渍，明明是来洗刷自己的内心的，但他却觉得这样一个人在洗衣服，一个人在厨房里做饭的情形就像真正的家庭生活了，他用力摇了摇头，感觉自己完蛋了。  
  
过了一会儿，安达坐在餐桌旁，看阳台上黑泽的鹅黄色围裙和自己的白衬衫挂在一起，被正午的阳光照得发亮，心情又莫名变得很好，那朵别在围裙上的白色刺绣小花刚刚被他放在了桌边，而黑泽也正把做好的料理端了上来，还做了蚬酱汤，大概也是为了照顾宿醉的安达。  
“黑泽老师，这朵花是什么？”  
“是苹果树的花。”  
“好特别啊……”安达拿起了它，感觉知道是什么种类的花朵之后更加可爱了，“黑泽老师，为什么会做保育园老师呢？”  
黑泽看着安达的手抚摸着那个小小配饰的花朵边缘，他的眼光似乎不在这里，飘散到遥远的看不见的思虑上去了，在短暂的沉默之后，他又像往常一样微笑着，而安达却能感受得到，在这个微笑中隐约夹杂着矛盾的情感，“大概是为了能遇见安达吧。”


	7. 7

7  
为什么会做保育园老师呢？  
黑泽经常被问到这个问题。  
学历成绩都不差，为什么没有入职公司呢。个子很高，做模特也不错吧。哇小哥您真好看要不要和我们一起去喝酒。是老师吗，做中学老师会不会更好。  
各种各样的问题，从各种不同的人嘴里说出来，用着不同的语句，却是表达着同样的含义，为什么要满足于这样一份普通的工作呢？你可以做得更好，你可以做得比这更多。从有意识开始，好像就是这样的，九十五分吗，黑泽下次要考一百分就好了。黑泽是考了满分啊，要是体育成绩也能这样就好了。下次的生物比赛要不要参加看看，考过了的话对未来也很有帮助喔。这次的发表就由你来做吧，如果是黑泽的话一定可以做得很好。  
他按照父母的期待进入大学学习经营，毕业后又入职大公司的营业部工作，为了业绩每天奔走在拜访客户的途中，招待酒会也都被部长安排到客户旁边，长相好看又很会讲话，没有人会不喜欢的，只要签下订单的话怎样都无所谓吧，提出的要求基本上也算都会答应，带着笑脸面对一切话语一切行为，就这么过来的，在二十代进入社会的前几年。  
是哪一天呢，黑泽记得很清楚，在平安夜的前一个晚上，签下同一个公司的第三笔订单，然后一如既往地在高级酒店，因为要给客户的面子几乎是喝下了两瓶高度酒，最后离场的时候已经是不清楚自己在哪里的状态了，但依然能够带着程式化的微笑把客户送上车子。告别了同事，说要吹吹风散步而一个人走向离家相反的方向，然后在没有人的角落里，对着垃圾桶呕吐了。整个人都在最糟糕的状态，脑袋不清不楚，胃里酸意翻涌，像是被人打了一拳，头也晕得要命，然后不知道是谁递过来了纸巾，总之也是穿着西装的上班族，黑泽含糊地说了谢谢，脱力地坐在一旁的台阶上，黑泽也不是没有这么狼狈的时候，只是很少，也很难被人发现。  
“啊！果然出现了，醉鬼上班族哥哥们！”突然旁边传来小孩子大喊的声音，震得黑泽耳朵都要裂掉了，怎么这么晚了会有小孩在外面乱跑还，黑泽心想自己这时候可没能力照顾什么小孩子了啊。  
“小朋友，怎么这么晚了还在外面？”旁边的人走到了男孩旁边，他的声音很温和。  
“正男就住在旁边的公寓楼，他和我打赌今晚垃圾桶这里会出现两个喝醉的上班族，可恶，正男猜对了。”  
“不是喔，你看哥哥不是好好地在和你说话吗？”  
“那，那个哥哥……”男孩偷偷往黑泽这边看着。  
“那个哥哥也只是累了而已，所以才会坐在那里的。大人的世界有很多无奈的事情的，所以不要这样说比较好。”  
“虽然是大人，也是会受到伤害的，知道吗？”  
男孩似懂非懂地点了点头，还是朝黑泽那边张望，他怵怵地往前了一点儿，用手戳了戳黑泽的胳膊，非常轻，轻到几乎没有知觉，“抱歉啊，大哥哥。”  
然后旁边的人大概是笑了，“呐，这个糖果给你，快点儿回家去吧，爸爸妈妈会担心的。”  
他不知道小男孩是什么时候离开的，总觉得思维都被酒精浸泡地软绵绵的，一点儿都串不起来，他大口呼吸着，冷空气灌进肺里的时候好像舒服了一些。  
“您还好吗？”  
原来还在啊，黑泽垂着头却还是用力点了点，他想让对方快点儿离开，这幅窘态即使是陌生人他也不想被对方看见。  
“是才加班回来的吗，我帮您叫一下出租车吧。”  
黑泽拉住了对方，他这幅样子还不想回家，去酒店住大概好一点儿，印象里这条街的尽头就有一家，他硬撑着想要站起来，旁边的人立刻扶住了他，“谢谢您，我要去后面的酒店。”黑泽站起了身却一直没抬头，万一是公司见过的人总归不太好。  
“我带您过去吧。”对方把自己的胳膊架在了肩膀上，另一只手撑着他的腰，比自己矮一点儿，黑泽昏昏沉沉地想着，可真是个好人，连路边的醉鬼都要帮助，刚刚还在替自己这个醉鬼说话呢，不知道是不是因为身体难受，黑泽心里也觉得被捏了一把似的十分酸涩。  
明明不是很长的路，却像走了很久，身体已经恢复了一点儿力气，但是头还是无比沉重，他靠着对方，柔软的头发被风吹动扫在自己的额头有些痒，对方侧颈上靠近耳朵的地方有一颗痣，黑泽认为是错觉，已经醉得眼睛都要睁不开了，怎么可能会发现这种事，旁边的人大概是怕他睡着了，一直说着话。  
“年末了好像大家都在加班啊。”  
“其实我也不懂为什么工作一定要和喝酒搅和在一起。”  
“做大人真的很辛苦，还是小孩子们比较无忧无虑一些。”  
黑泽听着对方说话，声音是很轻的类型，黑泽却提不起力气回应，只是迷茫地在对方停顿了的空隙说嗯。  
“那里原来有一片苹果树林。”  
“什么？”  
“那个酒店的，在这片区域开发之前，种着一大片苹果树林……抱歉，我只是随便说说。”  
“是吗。”黑泽听着这个奇异的话题不知道怎么好像更感兴趣一点，也许是苹果树这样的词汇都离他的生活很远吧。  
很快就到了酒店，“谢谢您，再见。”黑泽用力撑起自己，向前鞠了一躬，还是低着头。  
“再见。”  
在酒店门口，黑泽终于抬起头看了那个人，只是平常的西装的背影，背着黑色双肩包，没什么特别的好像，黑泽转身走向前台，然后用最后的理智走进房间，倒在床上。  
一整个晚上都陷入了昏沉的睡眠，但却并不舒服，各种各样混乱的信息在脑海里逃窜，季度工作计划，明天要发的通知书，苹果树林，这个酒店的地方原来种着一片苹果树林，东京原来有这样的地方吗，各种各样的想法又混杂了间歇的梦境片段，梦里好像也只是现实的不断演习，只是办公室也都处于一片灰暗的状态，反复地坐下，站立，奔跑，停止。  
我到底，在做些什么呢？  
在宿醉头痛的第二天早上，睁开眼睛是陌生的天花板，手机里弹出的每一条消息都是关于工作的，报表，数据，客户调查，那些往日里看起来稀松平常的内容站在全都让他厌烦。  
我到底，在干什么啊。  
黑泽蜷缩在酒店蓬松轻质的棉被里，感觉不到一点儿暖和的感觉，一直以来好像都是那样，黑泽是完美的孩子，完美的学生，完美的同事，在这些不明却具体价值的褒义词中，黑泽在别人的言语中寻找着自己一样，从别人的思想中塑造自己，好像前方永远有着一个又一个目标，就像把竹竿绑在脖子上，另一端系着苹果，永远都觉得饥渴，却永远都在追逐那颗虚幻的，别人构造出来的空洞的苹果。  
然后久绷的线终于被摩擦拉伸拖曳地纤细又破损不堪，轻飘飘地断裂了，连声音都消失不见，他觉得自己仿佛从黑暗中终于停止了脚步，捡起了那颗期待已久的果实，然而如同在冰冻之前就已经腐烂的苹果，没有人曾注意到它渐渐腐坏，仍然勉强地挂在枝头，之后一场冻雨来临，在苹果的外部形成一个透明的冰壳，而腐烂的苹果不会终止崩坏，最终从枝头滑落，只剩下透明的光亮的苹果冰壳悬挂在树上，孤独地。  
他终于摸到了那颗苹果，但却并不是想象中那样鲜红清脆充满糖分，它冰冷脆弱，在他手心里迅速融化。  
  
为什么要做保育园老师呢？  
“回应别人的期待，让我觉得疲惫了。”  
黑泽记得自己这样回答过别人一次，然后他放弃了自己当时被父母会和人炫耀的工作，把自己关在房间里看保育士的学习书籍，他把过去的很多东西都打包好送了出去，抱着简单的行李离开家，住在新的街区，面试了保育园的老师，他看着孩子们无忧无虑的笑容，好像对于他们来说，无论成功还是失败都没什么意义，一切甚至不如下午茶的一块可口的布丁来的重要，只要有毛绒玩具和糖果，只要能看见熟悉的朋友们，生活就是快乐的，哪怕有难过，哭过了之后就会完全忘记，孩子们轻易地爱，轻易地原谅，他们处在可以拥有自由的阶段。  
而黑泽想要守护这种自由，他成了一名保育园老师，看起来一个一百八十几公分的高大男人围着可爱的围裙也许十分违和，但对于黑泽来说，一切都是自然而然，又必须发生的。  
苹果树似乎挺过了冬天的冻雨，但是他仍然不知道是否还会结出苹果来。  
偶尔他会想起那个在醉酒夜晚说出“大人也是会受伤害的”的人，他们大概不会再遇见了，但也许命运的奇妙之处就在于此，也许是因为他一开始就选择了当初遇见那个人的街区，有一天他又听到了这句话，是在公寓附近的一个路口，一开始也是小朋友大声的哭喊让他走了过去，想着也许自己能帮上什么忙，远远看见一个跌坐在地的男孩，旁边蹲着一男一女，是夫妇吗难道？  
男人穿着西装，背对着自己，女人一脸焦急，不知所措，他听见那个男人说话的声音，“阳太酱不要再哭了喔，这并不是妈妈的错，虽然妈妈是大人了，但是大人也会受伤害的喔。”  
这个声音？和那个人好像，如果只是声音，黑泽也不太确定，毕竟喝醉了的黑泽的记忆也十分模糊了，但说出同样的话未免为太巧合了吧。男人继续安慰着小男孩，直到他不再哭了为止，那位母亲最后向他道谢了离开，原来不是一家人啊。  
黑泽想要知道他是不是自己想的那个人，他想知道命运到底会不会继续浇灌这棵岌岌可危的苹果树。  
他不动声色地跟着他，深色的西装是很多人都会选择的款式，办公包也是一样常见的类型，要是说有什么特别之处的话，这个人的头发看起来很柔软，而且左边翘起来了一撮。  
他就那样不紧不慢地在路上走着，路过保育园的时候停下了，似乎是在看着里面蹦蹦跳跳的小朋友，只一小会儿，又继续往前，黑泽看了看，这里就是他要入职的地方。再往前面是一家便利店，那人走了进去，黑泽也进了店里，绕过货架装作漫不经心地选购商品，然后在低矮货架上摆放稀疏的玻璃小酒瓶中间，黑泽终于看到了对方的脸，非常干净的温柔的脸，看起来只有二十岁出头，他微低着头正拿起一个饭团，睫毛低垂，然后起身的时候，他看见他的眼睛，深棕色的虹膜在这双过于单纯的脸上更加好看，虽然本来就猜想过是个温柔的人了，但是没想到真会这样。  
白色的衬衫领口有一颗小小的痣，原来那也不是错觉啊。  
只是几秒钟，对方转身就走向了柜台，黑泽也随手拿了一样东西跟着去结账，被新来的便利店员没有拉出的小票连着黑泽的那一张一起撕了下来，黑泽看着上面的东西：双重美乃滋饭团*2，只吃这个就好了吗。  
买了东西以后继续往前走，前面就是黑泽住的街区了，对方走进了其中一栋楼，离他家大概只有一百米的距离。实在是太近了吧，这个时间正好是下班，从电车站到家里的路线吧，黑泽默默记在了心里。  
下一周，黑泽正式入职了区立保育园，他一大早就到了，然后帮助其他老师一起整理教室，八点半，明黄色的巴士准时到达门口，小朋友们从车子上跳下来，他站在透明的拉门后看着几位老师迎接小朋友们，然后在没多远的地方，一个穿着西装的男人眼神温柔地看向孩子们，是他啊，所以每天都会路过这里吗，难道是很喜欢小孩子？之前两次也是，都在哄路边的小朋友，不知道是不是已经结婚了之类的，但看起来还很年轻。  
于是每天的通勤时间，黑泽都尤其注意保育园外的那条路，观察这位路过的乐于助人先生成了他每天的课题。他今天也出现了，他的头发总是左边翘起，一定是经常靠左躺。眼睛好像有一点儿肿了，昨天的下班时间他没出现，大概是又在加班。今天也买了简单的饭团回家，这么说来看起来真的很瘦，身体还好吗。总是一个人走在路上，应该是独居吧。  
黑泽观察着他的一切，猜想着一切，他只是每天短暂的出现但是却成了他每天的期待似的，黑泽心里的那颗苹果树，在他不知道的时候开始抽枝发芽了，然后在某个初冬的黄昏，他牵着一个小女孩的手走到了自己面前，头发上夹着一片红色的叶子，黑泽险些以为那是夜话中的狸猫妖怪变身而来的，但是他不是，他是真实的，会呼出热气的活生生地站在自己面前的，黑泽有点儿惊讶，他感觉到胸膛里那颗深深扎根的苹果树似乎开出了花，用力地无法控制似的绽放着，新形成的皮肉那样，又痒又热，“抱歉，我是这里保育园的老师黑泽优一。”  
急切地介绍自己，丝毫不在意是否违和，好像这是一棵树一生中唯一一次会开出花朵的机会。  
他抓住了，然后现在，他坐在他面前，等待那颗美丽的红色苹果最终成熟被重力拉引着飞向自己的手心。


	8. 8

8  
“老师，您总是开我的玩笑。”安达低下了头，看自己面前黑泽给他盛的一大碗蚬酱汤，煮熟而翘起的蚬壳像蝴蝶张开翅膀一样点缀在浅棕色的汤汁里，黑泽老师一定在说玩笑话，但他却因为这样随口的一句话感到高兴，如果黑泽老师知道自己喜欢他可能就不会这么轻松了吧。  
“我对安达说的每一句话都是真的，老师是不会撒谎的，知道吗？”  
安达的头被对方轻轻拍了拍，他端着碗用勺子轻轻搅动着，感觉到对方的温柔要淹没了他，要让他流出眼泪了似的，“啊，外面的，围裙都洗好了，等干了以后我再拿给黑泽老师。”安达紧急地转换了话题。  
黑泽也望向阳台，鹅黄色围裙的围裙被阳光照得发亮，因为是安达亲手洗的，所以他也觉得心情愉悦，是和安达一样的味道，“谢谢安达。”  
之后两个人仍然维持着这样的日常，每天都在见面，一起吃饭的次数越来越多，因为住得实在很近，互相拜访对方家也变得非常顺理成章，甚至有时候会把自己的东西也放在对方家里，完全没有什么不方便的样子。安达也继续享受着和黑泽见面的时间，尽管总是反反复复在喜悦和害怕失去的起伏当中，他还是不能够忍住不和黑泽呆在一起，安达想要把自己的心情都埋进沙坑里，让海水把一切都带走，这样他就能继续和黑泽老师好好相处下去，像朋友一样，像极其要好的朋友一样。  
就在这样的日常生活当中，冬季慢慢过去了，浅绿色的小草率先从步道的砖缝中钻出来，保育园的外墙换了新的装饰，画上了充满春天气息的图案，安达沿着每天都会经过的路线走，他买好了食材和果汁，今天和黑泽约好了一起吃饭的。他远远地就看见黑泽在保育园的庭院里，身边还围绕着几个小朋友，大概是孩子们的父母又在加班了，这种情况之前也经常发生，黑泽会让安达去办公室里等着自己，但安达其实更喜欢坐在一边看着他们，黑泽老师安抚着不能及时回家的小朋友们，尤其在当保育园里的其他孩子都被父母陆续带走的时候，留到最后的孩子就会情绪更加不稳定一些，黑泽往往会给他们小份的甜品，作为晚饭前的加餐，然后带小朋友们做一会儿游戏，最近因为天气暖和了，所以在庭院里玩的时间比较多。  
“黑泽老师。”这么久了，安达还是习惯于叫黑泽老师，他推开保育园的门走了进去。  
“安达你来了啊，要稍微等我一下，好吗。”  
“嗯。”安达笑着点了点头，然后坐到保育园的外廊边，今天只有四个小朋友还在园里，好像只是单纯地在比谁跑得快一点儿在草地上奔跑着，就连跑步也会觉得开心的孩子们，每跑一次就高兴地到黑泽面前去报告自己刚刚跑得有多快，然后黑泽就会笑着夸奖每个孩子，真好啊，黑泽老师也很好，孩子们也很好，简直是工作了一天之后最好的治愈画面了，安达托着下巴注视着他们，丝毫没有注意到自己的爱意都快要满溢出来了似的。  
  
孩子们在收到褒奖之后，又开始了新一轮的比赛，突然一个个子稍微矮一点儿的小男孩摔倒了，却没有哭出来，黑泽赶忙跑到了他旁边。  
“翔太，还好吗？”  
黑泽蹲扶起了小男孩，轻拍着他身上的尘土，但安达却看到黑泽的表情一滞，笑容突然就消失了，他拉着翔太的手，然后对庭院里的小朋友们说着“太阳已经落山了，请大家先回到教室里好吗？”  
孩子们听着话地跑回了教室里，而黑泽却没有松开翔太的手，安达觉得奇怪，他也走近了过去，黑泽拉开了男孩的衣袖，胳膊上青青紫紫的痕迹让他倒吸了一口气，而且是深浅不一的椭圆形，看起来是被掐出的淤伤，黑泽把男孩带到了讲台后面，给他涂着药水，男孩似乎也懵懵懂懂的，感到痛的时候也不叫喊不哭闹，只是咬着嘴唇忍耐着似的。  
“翔太很痛吧，但是要涂了药才会好。”安达能听出来黑泽声音里都是心疼，是啊，怎么会有人这么对待一个几岁的小孩子。  
这时候有其他两位家长过来了，接走了他们的孩子，但是眼睛却不断往翔太那里看着，安达心里隐隐约约有种不安。  
大概又过了半个小时，保育园里的其他家长都把孩子接走了，黑泽耐心地询问翔太发生了什么，可是男孩就是一直沉默着不说，他是保育园里今年新来的孩子，在筛选申请书的时候黑泽就看过翔太的家庭情况了，由一位单亲妈妈独自扶养，所以很自然而然地就得到了进园的优先权，那位妈妈似乎也总是工作到很晚，几乎每天都是保育园里最后来接孩子的，翔太每天都和老师们呆到最后，但不知道是个性原因还是什么的，他总是非常乖巧地一个人在教室里堆积木，也不会吵闹着要回家什么的，当然这也带来了反面效果，翔太很少会主动和人说话，就连今天也是，黑泽询问了半天，孩子还是沉默，而安达也只能站在旁边干着急，不是里绘酱那样多见面几次就会变熟悉的类型，甚至对他都有一点点儿陌生的敌意。  
黑泽和安达无奈地坐在一边看着男孩用积木把自己围起来，像是建了一座墙。  
“黑泽老师的工作也好难啊。”  
“小朋友们也有自己各种各样的烦恼，不过这不是安达要担心的，辛苦你等了这么久。”黑泽又摸了摸他的头，最近黑泽好像总是摸他的头，安达其实很喜欢这样的动作，总觉得两个人之间关系更加亲密了似的。  
翔太的妈妈终于来了，安达站在拐角处等着，他远远看着黑泽和那位母亲说这话，表情十分凝重，同时只能看见另一个人的背影，大概是在工厂里工作，还穿着制服过来的，但黑色的长发在路灯下十分明显，看起来也不像是会实施家庭暴力的人。  
  
过了一会儿，黑泽走到了自己身边。  
“怎么样了？”  
“和翔太妈妈聊了聊，她好像也完全不知情的样子，但是她问翔太，翔太也还是什么都不说。”  
“那可真是有些麻烦啊。”  
“让安达也一起和我担心了，没关系的，之后再去问问翔太，一定不会有太大的问题的。”安达看着黑泽故作轻松的微笑，作为老师来讲看到孩子经受了这样的暴力应该心里非常难过吧，他攥紧了手里的袋子，想着如何让他打起精神来。  
今天他们回安达的家，其实安达的公寓要比黑泽住的户型要更小一些，但是黑泽似乎对此很满意，总是提议来自己这里，安达当然也不会拒绝。  
一进门，安达就下定决心开了口，“今天黑泽老师很累了，就让我来做晚餐吧！”几乎是带着一种英勇就义般的语气说着这话，反而把黑泽逗笑了。  
“那，安达就做我的助手好了。”  
安达想着洗切蔬菜应该不是什么难事，他兴致勃勃地开始了工作，而黑泽就站在一旁看着指导，“胡萝卜切成片就可以。”安达拿过洗好的胡萝卜，把头和尾巴先切了丢掉，然后就要开始切，圆滚滚的胡萝卜一直滑动，差一点儿碰到手。  
“这个要这样，先横过来切成两半。”拿着刀的手被黑泽握住了，不管什么时候，黑泽老师的手总是很暖，另一边胡萝卜被轻轻从安达另一只手里抽出，黑泽手从安达侧身绕过，然后胡萝卜被劈成了两半，“然后放平，再切开。”安达的手又被拉过按在胡萝卜上，他的食指被对方推到靠近边缘的地方，但是黑泽的手也在那里，明明就是被护住了，握着刀的手挪动，沿着边缘切成了薄片。  
安达这时候才感觉自己整个被笼罩在对方怀里了，在室内只穿着衬衫，他的后背靠着对方，体温透过到单薄的布料传过来，为了看清案板，头也靠得靠近，安达的耳朵好像慢慢热了起来，他猜想肯定已经红透了，心跳也在加速，他屏住呼吸，希望对方不要听见才好，“然后这样，安达自己试试看。”手被放开了，安达松了一口气，但对方似乎并没有要走开的意思，他认真地学着黑泽刚才的样子，让刀面错过一些切了下去，和自己一开始弄的时候完全不同，胡萝卜不会滑开，也不会有切到手的危险，安达高兴地继续着，耳边却突然痒痒的，是呼吸抚过的感觉，“做得好，乖孩子。”  
只是几个字而已，只是几秒钟而已，用气音轻轻说出来的，然后立刻就脱身离开了，安达的头低得更低了，他的耳后一阵酥麻感，心脏像要爆炸了一样，刚刚那个声音，实在是，过分性感了，羽毛在耳边，在心脏上抚摸而过似的，安达挣扎着不表现出一点儿异样，为什么黑泽老师要在他耳边这样说话，他继续用力切着案板上的蔬菜，还希望能切断自己接连不断往出冒着的喜欢。  
切好了菜之后安达又没什么可做的了，只能看着黑泽熟练地进行料理，他们真的是同年吗，怎么感觉黑泽什么都会，还是说这是老师们的必备技能呢，黑泽老师一定会是一个很好的丈夫或父亲吧，安达默默站在一边看着黑泽忙碌着，渐渐生出一种异样的幸福感来。  
  
两个人又如往常一样坐在一起吃了饭，房间里充盈着暖黄色的灯光，阳台的门打开了一条窄窄的缝，春天的风吹进房间里，夜晚平静。  
  
吃了饭以后安达又主动提出要去洗碗收拾厨房，对方只是无奈地笑着被安达推到床上坐着，等到最近因为几乎没有自己在弄这些东西的安达不太熟练地整理好一切的时候，黑泽已经躺在他的床上睡着了。安达半跪着坐在了床边的地毯上，虽然说没什么，但是还是在担心吧，安达看着黑泽皱着的眉头这样想着，明明让他闭上眼睛休息一会儿，会不会这样安静的呆着更加会满脑子都是那个问题呢，安达想要碰碰他，又害怕会把他弄醒，他拿起一旁的Kuro酱，让它去轻轻碰了碰黑泽的额头，而下一个瞬间安达的手腕就被紧紧拉住了，黑泽半睁着眼睛，似乎是还没清醒的反应，他拉过安达的手，连带着小羊玩偶一起靠近，嘴唇轻轻碰了碰小羊，但是却是从侧面，所以完全都是从安达的手指擦过，温热柔软的触感传到安达的指尖，眼神却牢牢抓着安达，从他的角度看这样就像在吻的他手指一样，身体里的所有血液都像涌向了指尖，连只是被握着的手腕都十分炽热，心被拉动着向前，大脑空白了几秒，安达的脸颊一片红，愣在原处，对方却迷茫地抱着自己的胳膊又闭上了眼睛。  
啊，该怎么办才好。


	9. 9

9  
从公寓到保育园的距离是五百八十米，步行的话大概需要六分钟左右，而对于安达来说，这段不太长的距离今天要比哪一天都漫长，好像踩下的每一步都非同寻常似的，连摆动胳膊的方式都变得陌生不已，目光也不知道要往哪里去放，低头看着路边的绿植，用眼睛偏偏地偷看了一眼走在自己身旁的黑泽，还是整齐又光洁的样子，对方穿着和昨天一样的衬衫，这样的行为在别人看来也许会有点儿暧昧，留宿在别处的暗示，没错，昨天黑泽住在自己家了。  
其实朋友之间留宿本是很正常的事情，但对忙着掩盖自己的喜欢的安达来讲就完全是爆炸性事件，他的床是比较窄的单人床，所以往常黑泽来做客，他都很不好意思地把黑泽送到门口离开。但昨天，昨天是他主动让黑泽去休息的，然后对方似乎也很疲惫，竟然就那样搂着他的胳膊睡了很久，安达就趴在床边，不忍心把他吵醒，等到黑泽终于再醒来已经很晚了，结果两个人又因为推脱对方睡床上而谁也没能睡在床上，像中学时候的修学旅行进行合宿一样拿出了更多被子铺在地板上。  
安达平躺着，却十分紧张，因为对方是侧睡的，而且就面向他，动也不敢动，看又不敢看，一个人在脑袋里一直胡思乱想，担心自己睡着后万一说了梦话泄露心意怎么办，又担心睡姿不好会不会碰到对方，直到再次听见黑泽均匀的呼吸从枕边传来，安达才放松了一点儿，不知道什么时候睡着了，好像又做了奇怪的梦，Kuro酱变身成了一只真正的小羊，毛茸茸地蹭着自己的脖颈，还舔了自己的脸似的，安达在梦里抱着变成可爱的小羊的Kuro酱睡了一晚，再醒过来的时候就已经是早晨了，他揉着眼睛坐起来，而黑泽已经站在厨房里，一大早看见黑泽笑容闪耀地为自己端过早餐也就算了，出门的时候还帮自己整理领带就实在是太超出心脏的处理能力了。  
安达低着头，但是脸上却是不自觉的笑意，今天的领带真的系得特别好看，黑泽会打双温莎结呢，他不自觉地摸了一下领带，和黑泽待在一起比他所想象的或是梦里发生的都要更加真切和愉悦。  
  
再往前走就是保育园，今天迟了几分钟所以校车好像早就开过了，而保育园门口却聚集着几位家长，安达看见有昨天见过的那位翔太妈妈，她似乎很不情愿要进保育园，但是其他人却一直说着什么，“翔太妈妈，听说孩子是受伤了吗？”“翔太妈妈，这种重要的事情怎么能不说出来呢？”  
声音越来越大，安达看黑泽的表情也严肃了起来。  
“早上好。”黑泽仍然微笑着和大家打招呼，而这时候人群中的氛围却被冻结了似的。  
“早上好，黑泽老师，我们听说翔太那孩子受伤了啊。”终于有一个家长在短暂沉默后开了口，而其他家长也都跟着七嘴八舌地说了起来，“翔太妈妈也应该想知道是不是在保育园里弄的吧。” “保育园里有孩子遭受了暴力行为的话，我们其他的家长当然也不能放心。” “就是啊。”  
就算再迟钝也都能听出来了，这分明就是在质疑黑泽作为老师不称职的意思，“不是的……”安达一着急就开了口，其他家长们的目光投了过来，他紧张地继续说着，“……黑泽老师绝对不会放任孩子受伤不管的……”  
“您是哪个孩子的家长吗？如果是家长的话就可以理解我们的担忧了。”仍然是最开始开口的家长，一句话让安达没办法再说话似的，他一下子成了没有发言权利的局外人。  
肩膀被轻轻拍了一下，是黑泽，“没关系的，安达你先去上班吧，这边我会自己看着办的。”还对他笑了笑，这笑容多少有点儿勉强的意味，而安达却什么也不能做。  
“我想这其中可能有些误会，请大家到办公室里去吧。”黑泽竟然还是那副温柔又耐心的表情，不禁让安达很不平，明明理智上知道黑泽老师肯定会好好处理问题的，但是情感上却有种因为觉得黑泽被欺负了而难受的感觉。  
  
安达继续往前走着，保育园门口已经空无一人了，他却脑子里全都是这件事，怎么可能是黑泽伤害了翔太呢，怎么可以就这么不分青红皂白地责怪黑泽啊，渐渐心里有点儿生气，但是又无法发泄，安达只能怒气冲冲地加快了脚步，等到上了电车的时候被拥挤的人群撞来撞去才渐渐摆脱了一点儿愤怒，他开始想到底是怎么回事，黑泽是绝对不会撒谎的，那个妈妈也一脸震惊的样子，所以到底是发生了什么，安达埋怨自己不擅长辩论，甚至不能在那些家长七嘴八舌地指责黑泽老师的时候为他多说几句。  
一整个上午，安达都心不在焉，他脑袋里装不下别的东西，早上分开时黑泽脸上那个强颜欢的表情让他感到难受，像在黏性只剩下一点儿的粘钩上悬挂了重物，几乎就要坠落，安达的心也跟着惴惴不安，总觉得会发生什么啊，桌面上的文书打开又合上，合上又打开，完全看不进去。安达苦恼地趴在桌子上，发给对方的line消息也完全没有回信，一向全勤的安达今天申请了早退，他好像没办法再继续忍受下去对黑泽的状况一无所知。  
从电车站出来一直都是跑着的，风把西装的一角吹起，头发也被乱了，安达却完全您没心情整理这些，只是想要再快一点到达保育园。  
画着彩色图案的墙壁出现在视野，安达推开保育园的大门，小朋友们还在庭院里快快乐乐地做着游戏，好像早晨的纷乱完全没有发生过，他上气不接下气地向在门口的一位老师问询着，“您好，我想找一下黑泽老师。”  
“在……办公室里。”那个老师面露难色但还是回答了。  
“谢谢。”  
安达快步走在教室的走廊，可以看见有一些班级在室内活动，而平常黑泽带的班级里，只有几个小朋友还在，收拾好了小背包坐在椅子上，一副等着放学的样子，门口还守着一位女性老师。这种情况，大概是最糟糕的了吧，安达低着头继续往办公室走，门还开着，只留下了一条窄窄的缝，他从这缝隙里看见黑泽，他依然穿着那件浅鹅黄色的围裙，肩膀上别着那朵刺绣的白色小花，但身影却显得十分单薄，正低着头把东西放进纸箱，尽管是侧脸，表情也非常哀伤，安达推门走了进去，反手关上了门，“黑泽老师……”  
黑泽没有想到他会出现在这里，非常惊讶地抬起头，又立刻换上惯用的微笑，“安达怎么突然过来了啊。”他把自己的箱子稍微往身后推了推，然后又低了低头，发现完全没办法掩饰这么大的一个瓦楞纸箱，却还是继续笑着，“最近安达可能不能常来保育园找我，要休息一段时间了。”  
“老师。”安达看着他明明很难过但是还要对自己笑的样子，心里完全被悲伤给浸泡地膨胀了起来，安达往前了两步，黑泽却转头往墙的方向看，“安达今天不用去工作吗？”声音有些颤抖，完全是故意转移着话题。  
安达的整颗心都被捏紧，看着这么喜欢孩子们的黑泽要被迫离开保育园，明明什么都没有做，明明还温柔地为孩子处理伤口，但是却要被误会，这样的黑泽老师却还在对别人笑着，不想要暴露自己的痛苦。安达眼圈发热，心疼的感觉完全占据了理智，不知道是从哪里来的勇气，一下子从身后抱住了黑泽，完全顾不上会发生什么，他只是想要抱抱他，因为没有防备，黑泽的身体晃了一下，然后按住了安达环在自己腰间的手，安达不想被推开，抱得更紧了，衬衫被勒地褶皱，闷闷的声音从黑泽身后传来，还带着几分委屈似的，“虽然这样，但我相信黑泽老师，我相信不是老师的错。”  
“只是家长们这样想，但是孩子们还是很喜欢老师的……”安达不知道自己在说什么，他想让黑泽知道不是他的问题，想让黑泽知道他在意的一切都仍然都是完好无损的。  
他就这样鲁莽地抱着黑泽，对方沉默了几秒钟，然后轻轻抛出了话语。  
“那你呢，你也喜欢吗？”  
安达的心脏在跳动，在比任何时刻都要剧烈地跳动，这个问题让他害怕了起来，他该怎么回答，怎么解释自己的动作，他感到一阵恐慌，手也松开了对方，黑泽却转过身来和他面对面。  
“安达，那你呢，你喜欢我吗？”安达几乎要被这样的问题给逼哭，眼泪在眼眶里打转，嘴巴微张着，似乎任何回答都会是一场灾难，他说不出话来，想要躲开，但黑泽却伸手搭住了他的脖子，另一只手抚过下颌，让他不得不抬起头来，和他对视，黑泽的眼里是某种急切又不可抗拒，安达怔住了，也许他可以说出真心话来。  
“喜……喜欢……对不起，但是我喜欢上黑泽老师了。老师您总是笑眯眯的，会让人觉得老师您永远都不会受伤的，可是有时候也不用那么勉强自己的，适当地依赖一下别人也没关系的……”声音一股脑地从喉咙里涌出来，好像把憋了很久的话全都说了出来，但是却没有顺序，仍然有委屈和害怕混杂在心里，眼泪也一下子跟着流了下来，视线模糊，安达说不出话了，开始哽咽，嘴唇却突然迎来一阵柔软的触感，温热的轻轻的碰触，继续深入向里，舌尖也被对方挑动，安达呆呆地愣在原地，一个柔软的深沉的吻发生了，他不哭了，轻轻抽气，肩膀也颤抖着，怔怔地睁大了眼睛，看着黑泽擦着他脸上的泪水，微笑着一下一下亲吻他的脸颊和眼睛，那像肥皂泡飘落在脸上破碎的感觉变成了完全真实的场景，“只要安达相信我就可以了，也不要说抱歉，因为，我也喜欢上安达了，从很久之前。”  
黑泽紧紧抱住了他，他听见对方的心跳声，和他一样快速跳动着，不止是他一个人为此而紧张激动，不止是他一个人。安达也环住了他的背，努力确认着这不是自己另一个奇怪的妄想梦境，而温热的脖颈紧挨着彼此，验证着这一切，幸福的感觉来得过于突然，刚刚哭过的原因让他的呼吸紊乱而断断续续，他听见黑泽的声音，从最近的地方传来。  
“我们，回家去吧。”


	10. 10

10  
花洒从头顶淋下，热水流遍全身，安达却觉得整个人都要更加燥热似的，在这个狭窄的浴室里，黑泽正拥抱着他，热气氤氲环绕在周身，身体也没有力气，甚至还隐隐作痛，只能倚靠着黑泽，对方的手在自己身上游走着，因为水的缘故更加滑了似的，他迷迷糊糊地想着怎么变成这样的，一切都是从那个吻开始。  
  
安达根本不知道自己是怎么从保育园里被黑泽拉着手走回家的，他一路都低着头，脑袋里不清不楚的，刚刚，他和黑泽，互相表白了，天啊，黑泽竟然也是喜欢他的，那么他们就真的交往了吗，我是黑泽的男朋友，黑泽也是我的男友，他们真的在一起了，安达被这一连串的联想就冲击得晕乎乎的。  
推开家门，明明还是早晨一起离开的房间，但是好像一切都和往常不一样了，安达才在玄关换上了拖鞋，就被从身后一下子环住了，黑泽低着头靠在他的肩膀上，头发蹭到脖子痒痒的，“嗯？”  
“从之前就很想问了，安达身上好像有种好闻的味道，沐浴液吗还是洗涤剂？”  
“有吗？我更喜欢黑泽的须后水味道。”安达从没觉得自己身上有什么香味儿的。  
“是吗？”  
安达就从黑泽怀里转过了身，看着黑泽的样子，虽然已经不像在办公室里那样明显的难过了，但是下垂的嘴角还是透露着他那并没有完全走出刚刚的情绪，安达伸手碰了碰黑泽的脸颊，黑泽真的很好看，棱角分明的脸，鼻梁高挺，立体的五官，可是，能不能不要再露出悲伤的神情了呢。安达双手捧着对方的脸，稍稍踮了踮脚，唇印向对方的唇，轻轻的一压又分开，本能地想要接触，黑泽看着这样的安达有些疑惑似的，“嗯？”  
“安慰你。”安达小声地说。  
黑泽捂住了眼睛，忍耐着胸中涌起的欲望，“安达你，为什么总是这么可爱？”他的额头抵着安达的，因为靠得很近，呼吸都从对方的脸颊唇边擦过，“安达刚刚说的都是真的吗？”  
“什么？”太近了，安达的目光向下而去，黑泽的箱子放在了脚边。  
“可以适当依赖之类的。”  
“当然了。”安达用力点了点头，一副都可以交给我的意思。  
“那我，可以跟安达撒娇吧。”  
安达笑了，觉得这样的黑泽也很可爱，总是照顾着别人的黑泽也会想要撒娇啊，“当然了啊。”抱在身后的胳膊一紧，然后安达第一次体会了黑泽老师班上小朋友们的心情，脚离开地面，被整个人带起，力气好大啊，被抱着摇摇晃晃地往房间的方向，却没有进去，只是靠在了浴室的门上，腰间的手移到了脖颈，慢慢摩挲着。黑泽稍微起身了一点儿，好像在努力注视安达，完全看不够一样，在心里装着，用眼睛看着也不能满足，他俯身下去，终于再次接触了恋人的唇，温暖的，湿润的，微微张开任他掠夺的，咬着柔软的下唇，探进舌尖，安达接受着这个突然的吻，仅仅是触碰就让他的心脏猛跳，对方轻轻舔着他的上颚，每一次柔软温热地划过都让他一阵颤栗，呼吸都不知道该怎么呼吸，带着鼻音发出“嗯”的声音，学着黑泽的样子动了动舌尖，而黑泽的反应一下子强了起来，更加用力地吻着他，浴室的门关得很牢，因为亲吻整个身体都用力地抱着，撞到门板发出一声闷响，安达已经有些缺氧了，身体却异样的灼热，欲望渐渐升起，黑泽向后退了退，安达仍然半张着嘴巴，像太过放松的猫咪一样忘记收回舌尖，黑泽的笑声低低的，抱着安达的手游走着，被他碰过的地方都好痒，安达耸了耸肩膀，“嗯……”  
腹下的灼热被黑泽按住了，“安达好像……硬了呢。”黑泽笑着说着，还轻轻吹气，让安达的神经爆炸了一样，他紧张地侧过身去想要躲开，“抱，抱歉。”  
“没关系的，我们是恋人啊，所以会帮你的。”黑泽又冲着安达的耳边吹了一口气，又暖又痒，安达完全紧绷着身体，不知作何反应，恋人要做的事情，恋人要做的事情吗，他的脑海里一下子出现了很多内容，捂住了脸不敢动。  
黑泽又笑了，在呼吸里都听得出来，他一下一下亲着安达的手，舌尖从指缝舔过，安达的手动了动，露出了眼睛，黑泽沿着手背又亲向手腕，拉不开他的男孩紧张的双手，也并不急躁，慢慢向下，牙齿咬着早上自己亲自系好的领带，用力地一扯，安达被带动，终于放下了手，看着黑泽，从耳朵到脖子全都一片红，黑泽看着这样更觉得可爱，亲了亲安达的喉结，又咬了下领带的结，被拉松之后就不再理会它。继续慢慢向下，西装外套已经在抱着彼此的时候被丢到了地上，衬衫也被拉了出来，黑泽咬着白衬衫上的第三个纽扣，一边又抬眼看向安达，看他的男孩被自己的动作挑逗地无法控制自己，听他的心脏已经跳到失去频率的地步，黑泽只是解开了一个纽扣，又像侧面而去，隔着衬衫轻咬了安达的乳首，“啊—”安达小声惊呼了一下，他完全没有经历过这种，这样的亲密接触，就连隔着衣服都是如此刺激，安达的身体微微抖着，衬衫的布料被舔湿了一小块，乳尖变得更加敏感了似的，蹭着衣服有种麻麻的感觉，安达不知道该怎么办，捂着嘴巴轻推黑泽。黑泽却也完全不着急，继续向下，几乎是跪在了地上，安达不知道他要做什么，对方的手解开了自己的皮带，安达完全慌乱了，“Kuro……”  
身体却像静止一样只能看着对方慢慢行动着，张开了唇，微笑着，牙齿咬住了金属拉链，慢慢向下，笔挺的西装裤就这样滑下，安达懵住，想要挣扎，腰却被扣住，手只能推着对方的肩膀，却没有黑泽力气大，他的腿微微弓着，膝盖蹭着对方的胸膛。  
安达被黑泽含住了，整个人一个激灵，“不行……会很脏的……”  
黑泽却完全不为所动，安达推了推黑泽的额头，又不敢用力，刚刚还吻着他的灵巧舌头似乎这时候也更加能发挥作用了似的，舔着顶端慢慢往下，又像吮吸一样的动作，安达全身的血液都向下身跑去，羞耻和兴奋感混杂在一起，控制不住地向前挺了腰，屏住了呼吸，眼睛湿润，迷茫地看着黑泽的头前后动着，快感慢慢增强，安达的腿都要失去力气了，然后他似乎感觉欲望已经达到了一个顶点，用力推开了黑泽，但是却没有完全来得及，白色液体喷溅了出来，沾在黑泽的鼻子上，沿着鼻梁流向脸颊，安达的大脑一片空白，他喘息着，腿也没了力气，沿着墙壁滑了下去，看见黑泽被自己弄脏的脸，“抱，抱歉……”用手擦着黑泽的脸，但却弄得更糟糕了，慌乱地把黑泽拉进旁边的卫生间，西装裤还挂在脚边，差一点儿摔倒，还是被黑泽给揽住，他抽着纸巾擦着对方的脸，已经完全羞耻到不敢看他了，手又被黑泽握住，轻轻亲着，咬着指尖，安达低着头，低沉的声音又发生在耳边。  
“想要和安达变得更亲密，可以吗。”  
“嗯？”耳朵被亲了一下，安达不知道自己是怎么点的头，完全无法拒绝黑泽啊，他。  
他还被黑泽抱着，感受到黑泽的下半身也变得和自己刚刚一样，明明自己说想要安慰黑泽的，但反而都是黑泽在帮他，安达渐渐生出一种勇气来，黑泽可以帮他做的，他也可以做到，他抬起头轻轻碰了碰下黑泽的唇，黑泽就向后靠住了洗手池，安达学着黑泽的样子跪下，去咬对方的拉链，但是却怎么也不得其所，一着急就伸手拉了下来，黑泽笑出声来，让安达更窘迫了，他俯视着他，撩开他的刘海，“安达不做这种事也没关系的。”  
“不，我也想要让黑泽老师舒服一些。”红着脸说着这种话的样子太可爱了，黑泽觉得自己硬地发疼，恋人一脸纯真的样子，拉下了他仅剩的衣物，看着自己的身体发愣，也过分可爱了，小小的嘴巴张开，下定决心般含了下去，却因为初次做这样的事情动作青涩不已，不熟练地前后移动着，黑泽却也发出了一声喟叹，“安达。”  
“嗯？”含着他的身体抬起眼睛，黑泽的心猛地一动，欲望也更加勃发，“用舌头，轻轻地舔，尽量不要碰到牙齿。”可爱的男孩听了他的话就真的照做，柔软的舌头转动着舔着，让黑泽更加冲动了，“然后可以试着吮吸一下。”恋人也依着黑泽的话，用力吮吸着，血液完全往一个地方去了，撑得男孩的嘴满满的，黑泽已经快要没办法忍下去，想要握着他的头冲刺到喉咙，想要让他的眼睛里含满泪水然后咽下自己，但黑泽却不能，他缓慢地动着，他怕把第一次做这事儿的安达吓坏，一只手抚摸着安达的耳朵，另一只手控制着自己的身体。安达似乎慢慢学会了该怎么办，黑泽的太大了，让他不能整个含住，但他发现吮吸的时候会让黑泽很兴奋，尽管对方一直压抑着自己，但是能看到他的腰也会颤动，想让黑泽舒服的想法在脑海里，安达专注地吮吸着，然后黑泽终于控制不住自己，用力地冲撞了几下释放了出来，全都在安达的口腔里，安达也没有反应过来，一下子就咽了下去，原来，是这种味道的啊，他还愣愣地跪坐在原地，黑泽的喘息声在浴室里被放大，然后一个瞬间他就被从地板上捞了起来，黑泽又把他抱了起来，声音因为刚刚的反应变得沙哑也更加有磁性，“乖孩子，做得真好。”  
安达又被这句话弄得心跳加速，黑泽亲着他红得发烫的耳朵，“一起洗一下吧。”  
狭窄的浴室被两个高大的男人所占据而更加拥挤了，热水从花洒里滑下，蒸汽氤氲地环绕在周身，让视线没那么清晰，反而让安达能放松一点儿，他的裤子脱在了外面，但衬衫还穿在身上，黑泽执意要这样，安达也因为一件衣服而更有安全感了似的，可是被水淋湿之后就半透明了，沾在身上把整个人的曲线勾勒出来，安达刚刚瞥见了黑泽的身体，该有的肌肉全都有，腹肌有八块那么多，而自己却有一点儿小肚子，安达又继续觉得不好意思了，他背对着黑泽，想要快一点儿洗完出去。炽热的身体却从身后贴了过来，黑泽似乎很喜欢抱着安达，他慢慢地解着衬衫的纽扣，因为被水浸湿很难解，使得这个过程变得更加缓慢了，安达似乎还能从水声之间听到对方的呼吸，被拉得悠长。扣子快解到肚子的时候，安达按住了他的手，不行，不能让黑泽看到，耳尖被轻咬着，像是被看透了想法，黑泽隔着衬衫抚摸着他的肚子，“好可爱，安达的肚子。”  
安达还是不太愿意，尤其是身后是黑泽那样的身体紧贴着，“衣服不脱掉的话，没办法洗澡喔。”最后安达也没能再抗拒下去，任由着黑泽把衬衫解开，然后褪到肩膀，沉默了几秒钟，黑泽松开了他，安达以为黑泽讨厌他了，赶忙就要把衣服再拉起来，而黑泽却绕到他面前，又慢慢开口，“像团子一样。”弯腰亲了一下，因为水的原因“啵”的一声，安达顿时更加羞耻了，推着黑泽的肩膀。黑泽站直了身体，拿过一边的沐浴露，在手心转了几圈，然后抚向安达的背，擦出的泡沫越来越多，滑滑的触感，他的手在安达的每一寸皮肤游走，安达不自觉地向黑泽靠去，泡沫也都蹭在黑泽的身上，沐浴液滑溜溜地，让安达觉得很舒服，他的身体越来越热，但黑泽却没有别的举动了，安达用头蹭了蹭黑泽的肩膀。  
“之后呢？”  
“之后？”黑泽透过热气看着安达的眼睛。  
“那个，做，做爱……”  
他到底是怎么回事啊，真的纯真，还是在诱惑，完全没办法分清，黑泽感觉要控制不住自己了。  
“因为没有保险套，所以……”  
安达的头完全低了下去，“那，那个，在床头的柜子里……”  
“安达为什么会有这个呢？”黑泽的手指在安达腰间划着圈，看着他的男孩身体发抖，“不是一直单身吗？为什么会有这个呢？”  
“我……”  
“不告诉黑泽老师吗？嗯？”黑泽又低头亲了亲安达。  
安达要怎么说出有次醉酒了之后，本想停在便利店买解酒的东西，但是却莫名其妙地拿了一包结账的事情，只能支支吾吾地解释，“我……不小心……买的。”  
“那是，想要和我一起用吗？”  
“不，不然呢？”安达被黑泽逗得无比羞耻，最后竟然假装豪横地这么说了一句，然而没想到的是，黑泽却被安达的话弄得格外兴奋。“抱歉，安达，说这样的话，我就真的没有自信能忍耐了。”  
  
花洒关掉，安达被裹上了浴袍，然后整个人被黑泽打横抱起，知道黑泽的力气很大，但是把一个成年男性直接抱起也太厉害了，安达在心里想着自己的恋人体力也太好了吧。被白色浴袍包住的安达被黑泽抱到了床上，头发湿漉漉地，像是被雨淋湿的小动物，鼻尖红红，眼睛都湿乎乎的，有点儿可怜的样子，黑泽靠在床头，然后拉过安达继续接吻，舌尖灵活地触碰另一人的，他真喜欢安达的声音，在接吻时候的声音，总是有些慌乱喘不上气似的，断断续续的哭泣一样的呜咽传出，还会带着鼻音就更可爱了。一边亲吻着，一边把安达拉到自己身上来，安达也渐渐熟悉了这种感觉，黑泽的吻让他很舒服，他也一直尝试着回应，浴袍的腰带不知道什么时候松了，腿被黑泽的手掌抚摸着，他的手，之前就觉得很好看，手掌宽阔，手指又修长，总是温度很高，在安达的腿根处徘徊，有些痒痒的，又慢慢游移到身后，用力抚摸着柔软的臀部，指尖也在臀缝处开始试探，安达抖了一下，立刻被黑泽察觉，不知道他什么时候把凡士林从浴室里带出来的，凉凉的液体淋在皮肤上，发出咕啾咕啾的声音，他一动，前面就和黑泽的碰到一起了。安达又开始害羞，不自觉地并紧了腿，黑泽凑过来亲他的嘴唇，“腿，要张开一点才可以。”  
安达慢慢分开了一点儿，“再张开一点儿好吗，嗯？安达？”亲吻着轻咬了安达的耳垂，又让他感到一阵颤栗，腿慢慢放松，跨坐在黑泽身上了。  
“对，就是这样，乖孩子。”不知不觉间黑泽已经把手指滑了一根进去，反复动作着，戴着保险套和润滑似乎顺畅了一点儿，黑泽又拉过安达无措的手，“握住，这里，然后，做安达想做的。”  
一只手无法同时握住两个人的，安达不得不两只手一起，过分炽热坚硬，仅仅是摩擦就有快感产生，安达不敢轻举妄动，但黑泽还是一副鼓励的神色，他的手握着上下移动着，本就不是会沉迷性事的类型又一直是独身，所以安达自己也很少做这种事情，他不想在黑泽面前暴露自己连这个都不熟练的样子，也想让黑泽能舒服起来，手上一直努力地套弄，听着黑泽终于深深地喘息了一声之后，安达像是被鼓舞到，专注地只是握住黑泽的性器，越来越烫也越来越勃发，但却完全没有释放的意思，黑泽一直在他耳边亲吻着，喘息着，让他的神经都被瓦解了似的，腰也不自觉地扭动起来，完全没有在意到身后已经被放进了几根手指。  
黑泽拉过了安达还在努力的双手，一下子换了角度，安达倒在床上，他仔细看着安达，真是可爱，叫做什么就做什么，迷迷糊糊的样子，真可爱，连肩膀都变得红红的了。  
“嘴巴张开一点儿，安达。”  
“嗯……”安达迷茫地张开了嘴巴，又是一个深而黏着的吻，腰下被垫了枕头，软软的，身后被什么抵住，然后慢慢捅进的感觉，和刚才的手指完全是不一样的尺寸，安达紧张了起来，他抓住黑泽俯在身上的肩膀，“别怕，不会让你痛的。”缓慢地试探着，亲吻却一直没有停下。  
身体一下子挺进，被贯穿的感觉过于明显，安达的眼睛睁大，大口呼吸着，“啊……”生理性泪水满盈了眼眶，“黑泽老师……呜……”他用力咬了一口黑泽的肩膀，好像这样能疏解疼痛。  
黑泽的手指紧扣着安达的，“一会儿，就会变得舒服的，相信我，好吗？”  
炽热的性器也身体里反复移动，他听着黑泽在耳边的喘息，慢慢生出一种奇异的痒，这种痒的感觉在黑泽蹭过某一点的时候尤为明显，微弱的电流流过似的，又麻又痛，又有种诡异的快感，慢慢地延伸到全身，“呃嗯……”像是呻吟一样的声音从喉咙里逸出，安达咬了下嘴唇，这竟然是自己发出来的，像是中学时代同学们会偷偷看的电影里面演员的声音一样，意识到这一点让安达羞耻，他一边忍耐着快感的侵袭一边咬着嘴唇，而这一幕当然也全都被黑泽看在眼里，轻轻吻着唇角，舌尖舔舐着，“安达的声音，好漂亮，怎么连声音都这么漂亮啊，嗯？”  
“让我听听吧，好吗？听到了都会心情变好啊。”  
“安达，嗯？”  
“嗯……哈……嗯……”安达松开了咬着的唇，任由声音放出，身体被向前顶着，不知道是自己的喘息还是黑泽的，只能感觉在耳边无尽放大，体内某个地方一直被对方反复顶着，浑身都有种快要痉挛的感觉，脑海中有烟花在爆炸似的，神经被拉成了一条线，反复拨动着，床也被弄得嘎吱嘎吱响，身体像是承载爱意的小船在欲望的河流当中摇摇荡荡。  
  
黑泽俯在安达身上喘息着，吻着他的脖颈，用力吸吮出一个又一个紫红色的飞蛾印记，而安达早就射了，小腹一颤一颤的，前面一直顶在黑泽的肚子，白色液体从对方的人鱼线处流下，这样的视觉冲击过分强烈，让安达几乎眩晕。又一个角度变换，安达被黑泽抱起坐在他身上了，明明才释放了没多久，对方的身体又硬又热地戳着安达，安达迷迷糊糊地想黑泽为什么这么快就又这样了，难道健身还有这种效果吗，有塑料袋子被撕开的声音，有点儿困倦，安达快要闭上眼睛了。  
“安达。”  
“嗯？”他努力睁开眼睛，黑泽又吻着他的胸口了，乳首被时不时地舔过，又痒又舒服，会不自觉地挺胸。  
“我是谁？”  
“黑泽……老师……啊……”  
刚刚说完老师两个字，身体又被挺进了，安达脱力地趴在黑泽身上，“老师……？”好像对方变得更热更硬了。  
“是在诱惑我吧，真的，安达，每次叫我老师的时候，都好想抱住安达啊，你可不是我的学生啊。”  
“抱歉。黑泽……”安达欲哭无泪，怎么突然说这个啊。  
“嗯？不是说了吗，不要抱歉，但是我喜欢安达这么叫我，再继续叫我老师吧，叫着老师的安达更可爱了。”  
“老师……呜……老师……”  
黑泽用力向上一顶，安达的哭腔都出来了，趴在自己肩膀上轻喘着，“好孩子，安达可以试着自己动一动吗？”  
“……”安达摇着头，明显觉得自己没办法的样子。  
“老师会……”黑泽扶起安达的腰，“……帮你的。”  
安达努力拱起了双腿，跟着黑泽的手身体向上，性器在体内滑动的感觉过于明显，然后慢慢地向下坐，实在是太羞耻了，每一寸肌肤都是如此敏感，安达闭上了眼睛，声音也哼哼唧唧的，双腿都快脱力了，“乖孩子，做得好，就是这样。”得到鼓励之后安达也只能继续，腰跟着扭动好像更轻松一点，又努力动了一会儿，安达的腰也很酸，腿也很累，浑身都轻微的胀痛，“好累……”安达趴在黑泽身上喘着气，真的很累，他只能耍赖希望黑泽放过他。  
“那……”身体被黑泽顶了一下，“……要我帮安达吗？”安达点了点头，“要好好说，我才能帮你的。”黑泽坏笑着亲了亲安达的额头。  
“黑泽老师……”红彤彤的兔子一样的眼睛注视着黑泽，声音又细又小，“帮我做吧……”  
“好喔。”身体被不断向上顶到最深处，安达已经完全放任自己的身体和声音，随着黑泽的动作起起伏伏，很痛也很舒爽，不知道大脑里还能想着什么，只能一味地感受黑泽了。  
  
晕晕乎乎地不知道是做了第几次了，他看见银色的方形包装袋被撕开了好几个丢在地板上，迷迷糊糊地整个人被黑泽抱起，花洒又从头顶淋下，热水流遍全身，安达却觉得整个人都要更加燥热似的，身体也没有力气，甚至还隐隐作痛，只能倚靠着黑泽，这次再滑进去的时候已经完全没有第一次那种困难的感觉了，“黑泽，老师？”  
“抱歉，想到安达在浴室的时候问我之后要怎么做，之后要做爱吗，又非常想要抱你了。”黑泽吻着安达的锁骨，已经是在啃咬了，但安达却不再痛了，只有快感和欲望在被碰触的每一个地方发生，“安达也很舒服吗，舒服的话，也要说出来，好吗？”  
“老师，喜欢黑泽老师，所以，不要难过。”安达本能地说着心里的话，却挑动了黑泽更多的欲望，这种时候竟然还在担心自己，他的男孩真的就是一个天使吧。  
之后，失去了秩序的冲撞，破碎的喘息，伴随着哗啦啦的水声回荡在浴室里面。  
  
大概是在浴室里又做了最后一次，然后黑泽就帮安达洗了澡，等到再出来时候，安达却有一点点儿脱水了，嘴巴很干燥，身体却一直发热，被黑泽给抱了起来用毛巾擦干，躺在床上，身上又疲惫又放松似的，过了一会儿黑泽又拍了拍他，“喝点水，安达。”杯缘碰着嘴唇，连嘴巴都在发涨，可能是肿了的缘故，冰凉的水进到口腔里十分舒服，然后被拿开了，安达又躺在柔软的枕头上，身后是温暖的怀抱，安达向后缩了缩，意识渐渐下沉。  
  
再醒来的时候，感到脖子一直有被碰触的感觉，他在想是不是加湿器又定时打开了，但是这触碰感却从脖颈慢慢移到了耳后，又到下巴，安达迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，“嗯……”  
整个人被黑泽抱在怀里，被子里因为两个人的体温而暖烘烘的，自己身上的睡衣穿得好好的，昨晚大概是黑泽给他穿上的，但是黑泽上半身却什么都没穿，安达的衣服对于黑泽来说不太合身。安达想要转过身去看黑泽，他的床很窄，睡两个大男人其实很挤，身体稍微一动都很痛似的，只能转过头去，黑泽支起了身体，俯视着他，笑意满满，眼睛也弯弯的。安达移开眼睛，又看见对方肩膀上半圆的齿痕，顿时更加脸红了，笑着想要躲开，脸上被柔软一碰，一个轻轻的吻落下，“好喜欢，安达。”又一个吻落在唇角，舌尖轻轻舔了一下安达的上唇，挑开，继续吻着，舔舐他口腔的每一个角落，安达被这吻给完全禁锢住，呼吸全部被掠夺，喉咙里发出自己不熟悉的嗫嚅声，黑泽不知什么时候整个人都笼罩过来，安达喘不上气，轻轻推着对方的胸口，因为没穿上衣，直接碰触到温热的皮肤，让安达很不好意思，只好按着黑泽的肩膀。  
一个漫长而黏着的吻结束了，黑泽也微喘着气继续俯视着他，而眼神里的欲望升起不容忽视，安达也意识到了，对方压在自己身上，下半身也紧挨着，同作为男人的他不可能不懂发生了什么。黑泽轻轻挪动着身体，隔着睡裤蹭过安达的，让他也觉得被挑起了欲望似的，笑着亲了一下安达的唇，“再做一次，可以吗？嗯？”  
“昨天已经……”安达整个人都红成了熟虾，他扭过头去不敢看黑泽。  
“好吗？安达？亲爱的？”黑泽用吸着气在安达耳边说着，低低的声音撩动着他的神经，“亲—爱—的—？”一种酥麻的感觉从耳后爬遍了整个头皮，安达感觉自己也已经完全被欲望传染了似的，不知道该怎么办，被这一句亲爱的给搅动地浑身发烫，他紧闭了眼睛，搂住了黑泽的脖颈，然后低低的笑声在耳边，“乖孩子。”  
安达又侧身被黑泽搂进怀里，睡裤被拉了下去，身后被黑泽的身体蹭着，安达又紧张又害羞，甚至有点儿想要逃跑，想要蜷缩身子，但腿却被对方给拉过压住，手指从臀缝滑过，安达的腰紧张地向前挺，“有一点儿肿了。”  
“不要怕，安达，不进去也可以做的。”  
“嗯……”  
安达感到两腿之间被黑泽的伸了进来，灼热又硬似的，腿被对方压着，所以不得不感受着，黑泽前后动着，自己也因为不断被碰到而充血变硬了，觉得羞耻，但是腰却因为黑泽的蹭触而不自觉地向前挺，被黑泽的大手裹住顶端，转着圈摩擦着，又是昨天那种感觉，从他手碰到的地方又奇异的快感延伸，安达咬住嘴唇忍耐着，耳朵被温热的舌头舔弄着，“想要听听安达的声音，好吗？”  
“安达的声音，真的，好可爱。昨天晚上用那么可爱的声音一直叫我的名字啊，还想要再听听。”黑泽一边蹭着他的腿一边说着，长长地喟叹了一声，又是用力地撞击，在皮肤上甚至发出啪啪的响声，过了一会儿，两个人同时释放了，昨晚刚刚换过的床单又被弄得乱七八糟，安达喘着气，听黑泽也在自己的耳边轻喘，浑身脱力地看着床头柜上的钟，得起床了啊。  
“要是能一直和安达在一起就好了。”尽管这么说着，黑泽却起身抱着安达到浴室洗澡，然后又煮了简单的早餐，从衣柜里拿出新的衬衫，为他打好领带，甚至贴心地找出创口贴盖住脖子上的吻痕，再送他出门。  
黑泽又把弄脏的床单都放进洗衣机，整理乱七八糟的浴室和厨房，用吸尘器打扫了地板，一切都干干净净的了。此刻黑泽突然松了一口气，他坐在整理好的床边，倏地一下趴在了床上，抱住枕头，上面还有着两个人身上散发的共同的洗涤剂的味道。  
好高兴。


	11. 11

11  
“安达前辈。”  
……  
“安达前辈？”  
……  
“安达前辈，你在笑什么啊？”安达回过神来，眼前是高高的一叠报告书，“抱歉，有点走神。”  
安达翻看着资料，后辈也坐在了旁边，“安达前辈今天好像心情特别好啊。”  
“有吗？”  
“是啊，嘴角都放不下来呢，不过话说回来，安达前辈昨天去干什么了啊，难不成去打架了，脖子贴着创可贴，嘴唇也破了。”  
安达低头摸了摸脖子上黑泽给他贴上的创可贴，还能回忆起对方早晨亲吻的样子，好像那温热和细微的痒又重现了，安达脸一下子就热了起来，“没，没有啊，就是不小心。”他埋头在资料夹里想要掩盖一下，后辈却凑了过来冲着安达吹了一口气，让安达浑身一紧张，“干嘛啊？”  
“安达前辈今天真的很奇怪啊。”  
“快点工作吧。”安达怕自己再说下去会理智崩塌，赶忙用工作转移了话题。  
今天一整天，安达几乎就没有离开过座位，连后辈午饭的邀约也全都一起拒绝了，他的腰好像要断了一样，腿也依然没什么力气，站起来的时候甚至会发抖，好在今天不需要外勤，只能坐着靠办公椅勉强支撑，身体也总有地方痒痒的，一碰会轻微的疼，安达怀疑可能是他没在意的时候被黑泽弄的。啊，身体好疲惫，明明平常照顾小朋友们的黑泽那么温柔，但是昨天，昨天晚上，他却整个人都不一样了，眼神中全部是攻击和吞噬的欲望，力气也像使不完一样。对方划开了一支火柴，而安达却整个人都因此燃烧，一直处在和黑泽在一起的兴奋之中，好像身体的每一颗细胞都和初生时一样活跃，也可能是因为被他弄得有些缺氧，所以整个人都轻飘飘的状态，不知疲倦。再加上对方那磁性的声音一直在耳边喘息，笑着询问，安达根本没有多余的力气思考了似的。  
他看着line消息里对方发的可爱贴纸，说晚上会做好吃的等他，不自觉地笑了出来，回复了之后手机一直到屏幕暗掉映照出自己的脸，安达才紧张地坐正，不妙啊，自己的表情好像。  
  
坚持了一整天的安达终于回了家，从电车站开始心情就越来越好，但同时也越来越紧张，一下子告白了，然后一下子就在一起了，之后匆匆忙忙地离开家去上班，他还没想过该怎么面对黑泽，作为彼此恋人的身份，他小心翼翼地推开门，烤制苹果派甜丝丝的味道充斥在房间里，而一听见这声音，黑泽从离得很近的厨房走到了玄关，安达撞进一个大大的怀抱里，对方穿着白色T恤，围着围裙，黑泽惯用的须后水气味儿传来，“欢迎回家，安达。”  
“嗯……”  
“晚饭马上就好了，安达去坐一下吧。”黑泽轻轻亲了一下他的嘴唇，之后又转身进厨房了，好，好自然的举动，安达脸还红着，就看见黑泽哼着歌继续在厨房里忙碌的身影，围裙在身后打了一个好看的蝴蝶结，黄昏时候的阳光从厨房里的小窗斜斜照下来一束，落在黑泽挽起的白色袖口上，连光线的角度都是如此合适，心脏被温暖的液体浇注填充一样，散发着蒸腾的热气，感觉，好幸福啊，原来就是这种感觉的吗，和黑泽在一起真好啊。  
  
和之前似乎并没有什么改变，一起吃晚餐，聊着自己做了些什么，只是黑泽更加不吝于和安达有更多的肢体接触了，吃过饭以后安达站在水槽前帮忙洗碗，黑泽靠近了，从身后抱住安达，嘴唇轻轻碰着耳尖，呼吸扫过脸颊，“其实交给我来做就好的，安达。”  
“总是黑泽老师在做，我也应该分担的嘛。”对方的手手在他腹部按来按去的，让安达一阵发痒，在对方环住的胳膊里小幅度挣扎着，“好痒……”黑泽的头靠在他身上，低声笑着，“抱歉，安达的肚子软软的，太可爱了，不自觉就……”黑泽放开了安达，手却往前伸到了水槽，拿过安达手里的海绵，认真地擦洗着最后几个盘子，然后又拉过安达的手，一点一点冲掉洗涤剂的泡沫，抚过手掌，再拿过纸巾擦干，像是在爱护什么珍惜的东西一样。安达安静地看着黑泽的动作，他碰触着他手指的方式都是极其轻柔的，所有的感觉都因缓慢而放得无限大，他是一个平凡的，普通的上班族，蓝色的黑色的西装，步履匆匆的身影，在每天早上东京都几百万穿梭在电车站的人群中，他也是完全不起眼的一个，安达不是精致的都市人，甚至有时候没办法把睡翘的头发弄得平整，他会在公司里帮同事搬运重物，沾了灰尘的手洗过也不一定会好好涂护手霜，他不知道自己的手掌哪些纹路更加深刻，也不知道这些密密麻麻的微小线条是否和命运有关，还是只是为了抓握的摩擦力而变得粗糙，他看着自己这双平凡的，普通的手，被另一双温暖的手紧紧握住，好好珍惜的样子，一瞬间有些恍惚，黑泽为什么，为什么会喜欢上他呢？  
“黑泽老师，为什么会喜欢我的呢？”  
身后的人抱着自己的腰摇摇晃晃，稍微沉默了几秒钟，但手却握得更加紧了。  
“安达记得什么时候和我遇见的吗？”  
“上个冬天，在送迷路的里绘酱的时候。”安达回忆着那个时候，在初冬有些寒冷的黄昏，黑泽老师向他跑过来的样子，高高的，笑容很好看。  
“其实，不是的。”黑泽的额头压在安达肩膀上，低低的声音从身后传来。  
“你记得四年前在世田谷电车站，平安夜的前一晚吗？”安达摇了摇头。  
“那，你记不记得有在垃圾回收区附近捡起一个醉鬼？”安达有印象了，“诶？确实……”他加班后回去的时候看到路边一个人在猛吐，就走过去递了纸巾，因为看对方好像醉得厉害，万一在这么冷的天在外面睡着了就糟糕了，所以他一直等着帮忙把人送去了酒店。  
“那个醉的不成样子被安达照顾了的人，就是我。”  
“诶？！”安达转过身来看着对方，怎么可能呢，当时那个人确实一直低着头也醉醺醺地说不清楚话，而且那个人是公司职员，也不像保育园老师的，但是，真的吗，竟然会有这么巧的事情吗，安达觉得难以置信，“所以，黑泽老师，是因为我照顾了你所以才喜欢的吗？”不知怎么，安达的心脏砰砰跳，不敢抬头看对方的脸。  
黑泽笑了，“那个时候就是，很好奇，这个人怎么会这么好，然后其实也没有再期待见面了，不过，我说是因为安达才当上了保育园老师是真的，之前和安达一样，都是公司职员，每天都很累，为了业绩之类的东西，不知道自己为什么要那么拼命。”他蹭了蹭安达的脖子，又继续说下去，“遇到了安达的时候，你说那里原来是一片苹果树林，我当时就在想，好像当时做的事情就是把我心里的树全部砍倒了，安达让我，想要重新再种一棵苹果树，一棵真正的。”  
他一用力把安达抱了起来，两个人从厨房到了客厅，靠在巨大的粒子抱枕上，仍然没有放开安达，“成为了保育园老师以后，没想到又能见到安达，真的有相当久的一段时间，我都在保育园里安静地看着你路过，看着你早上迷迷糊糊的样子，对孩子们温柔地微笑，看着你快步走过去赶电车，傍晚的时候拎着简单的早餐慢慢散步回去，甚至会帮助路上不认识的家长哄哭闹的孩子……”他低着头，像是在忏悔自己的错误一样，“我也不知道，就这样一直看着你，心里积攒的情感却越来越多，直到有一天你向我走过来了，我好像不能再放你走。”  
“并不是因为一开始的温柔，和安达有了更多接触以后，你那副天然的样子，总是真诚地为别人担心的样子，因为紧张而捏着衣角的小动作，看见可爱的东西就会满脸笑容，全都，太可爱了。”黑泽拉过安达的手，轻轻摩挲着，然后紧扣住，“不知不觉的时候，就喜欢你到无法忍耐的地步了。”  
柔软的唇凑近安达，轻飘飘的吻在唇边落下，“在所有人都怀疑的时候，只有安达相信我，安达看过最糟糕的我，也看过最好的我了，然后，安达说，喜欢我，想要让我依赖你。”  
黑泽的眼睛低垂，扇形的睫毛颤动着，有种脆弱的美感，安达听着黑泽的话，他的声音缓慢而低沉，仿佛他的暗恋并不是一件忍耐了许久的难熬的事情，只是轻飘飘的带过，反而说着安达有多么的好。安达知道，他知道自己对黑泽产生暗恋的那一段时间，仅仅是从一个冬天开始，所有的情绪都被对方牵扯着，一点点动作都能让他极其开心，而他的难过也全都会放大到让自己更真切体会，所以一直看着我的你，为什么要把那些情感都匆匆略过呢，为什么仍然装作自己毫不难受呢，安达完全能体会一切，一想到黑泽现在是因为被误解了留在家里，安达又开始觉得委屈了，反身抱住了黑泽，声音似乎又带了一点儿哭腔，“黑泽老师，那么好，怎么会有人不喜欢呢，我会，我会加倍喜欢黑泽老师的。”  
这个拥抱维持了很久，在某个瞬间，好像世界上只有他们两个人存在一样，而对于其他的时刻，他们成为了彼此的世界。


	12. 12

12  
黑泽休息的这阵子大多数时候都呆在安达的公寓里，几乎很少回过家，虽然这样也很好，分享了公寓的钥匙之后，每天回家之后都能看见黑泽，进门就有一个大大的拥抱和吻，能吃他做的美味料理，晚上的时候挤在小床上睡觉，早上甚至能带一份爱心便当出门，安达感觉自己生活在蓬蓬的棉花糖中央，几乎要在这柔软又甜蜜的氛围里飘起来。  
尽管如此，安达还是非常担心黑泽的工作，每天早上路过保育园看着可爱的孩子们蹦蹦跳跳的样子，安达甚至心里有些不平衡，如果黑泽老师能回来就好了，如果那些人能解除误会就好了，为什么人和人之间的事情这么复杂呢，安达想不明白，只能继续往前走。在日常逐渐地推进中，天气越来越暖了，人们渐渐开始换上单薄的衣物，在黑白的柏油马路上增添无数的彩色，葱葱郁郁的绿植在街道两旁站立着，只有这个世界，似乎从未因任何人而变化。  
  
安达按了按领带，仍然是早晨黑泽给他打好的结，立挺又漂亮，他没舍得拉松领口，尽管正午的时间被高悬的太阳照得有些沁汗。  
是在外勤中，和同组的后辈一起拜访了客户，送去了本季度新商品的一批样品，然后现在得去下一间公司，后辈突然说落了两份资料在会客室里，跑回去拿了，于是安达一个人站在大太阳下，高耸的写字楼下没有遮挡的地方，圆圆的影子一块投在脚下。他拿出手机看了一眼消息，早上的时候黑泽有些发热，因为放任睡着的自己把被子全都卷走而着了凉，不知道现在好了点儿没有，安达发了一个抚摸兔兔脑袋的贴纸过去。  
“哥—哥——安达哥哥——”  
诶？这是，里绘酱的声音？  
小女孩不知道为什么会突然出现在这里，穿着可爱的泡泡裙往自己这里跑来，身后的妈妈举着阳伞追着这孩子，一边喊着女孩不要跑得那么快。  
“里绘酱，好久不见啊。”  
安达蹲下来和她打招呼，小朋友们同初春时的小树一样，生长地非常快，好像个子高了不少。  
那位母亲也走了过来，迷茫地看着自己的孩子和不认识的大人打招呼，“您好。”  
里绘拉着妈妈的帆布包袋子解释着，“是帮助了—迷路的—里绘酱的哥哥——”  
“是这样啊，抱歉给您添麻烦了。我是里绘的妈妈森下。”森下太太似乎已经习惯了自己的孩子经常会这样，虽然年纪还很小但是已经能看出性格非常开朗，住宅周边的小朋友大朋友她全都认识。  
“您好，我是安达，那个，是保育园里老师的朋友，里绘是非常乖的孩子呢。”  
“谢谢，里绘这孩子有时候可让人伤脑筋了呢，您是在这里工作吗？”  
“啊不，今天是来拜访客户的。”安达指了指身后公司名的标牌，又递出了自己的名片。  
“里绘的爸爸就在那里工作啊，其实我是来送落在家里的资料的，啊，您可以帮忙看一下里绘吗，这个时间带着孩子去公司里的话……”森下太太露出了有些困扰的表情，  
“当然可以了。”  
那位太太拿着名片道了谢，就走进了大楼，其实安达有些不安的，把孩子托付给初次见面的人会不会太松懈了一点，他想到第一次遇见女孩的时候也是给了草莓牛奶才和他走的，不禁为这家人对其他人无与伦比的信任感担忧了一下。  
眼前的女孩只是好奇地四处张望，安达看了看时间，今天这时候应该在保育园里上课才对吧，安达从包里拿着样品文具上附带的小动物形状挂件送给了里绘，看女孩开开心心地自己玩耍了起来，“对了，里绘酱，哥哥能问你一些事情吗？”  
女孩笑眯眯地点了点头。  
“里绘酱知道班级里有个叫翔太的小朋友吗？”  
“知道——里绘和翔太是朋友喔！”里绘伸出手晃来晃去。  
“那，里绘或许知道翔太身上的伤是怎么一回事吗？”  
女孩一脸沉思的样子，又摇了摇头。  
“难道，真的是翔太的妈妈吗？”  
里绘酱用力摇着头，“翔太最喜欢妈妈了，他总是说妈妈对他很好，所以不能伤害她。”  
这样啊，好像继续陷在僵局中。  
“黑泽老师——在哪里啊——和哥哥在一起吗？”里绘拉着自己的泡泡裙转圈圈，还往安达身后看，好像老师会突然从那里出现似的。  
安达突然又有了想法，“里绘酱喜欢黑泽老师吗？”  
“当—然了——”  
“那，里绘酱也希望黑泽老师能回去继续和大家一起玩吧。”  
“其实，有很多爸爸妈妈们以为是黑泽老师伤害了翔太，所以黑泽老师才不能回保育园的，哥哥在想，如果里绘能帮忙问出翔太的真心话就好了。”  
里绘又开始歪着头思考，好像安达的话太长了，她有些消化不了似的。  
“里绘酱有受过伤吗？”  
“嗯！前几天——膝盖破了—好痛痛——”嘴巴嘟着做出吹气的动作。  
“翔太啊，受了好多伤，所以他会很痛对吧？”  
“……嗯……”  
“里绘酱也是翔太的朋友，如果能找到是谁伤害了翔太，哥哥和老师就会去阻止的，翔太以后就不用再痛了。”  
“真的吗？”女孩眼睛发亮，她似乎也知道自己那个喜欢沉默着摆弄积木的声音因为受伤也很痛的样子。  
“当然了，哥哥和你拉勾。”伸出小指，女孩也一样，大手和小手互相勾了一下。  
“那就拜托里绘酱了！”  
“嗯！”里绘用力点着头。  
一班电梯抵达一楼，森下太太和安达的后辈同时走了出来，他们就在这里道别，而安达因为事情似乎又有了一点儿转机心情轻松了不少，手机震动了一下，弹出了一条消息，和他刚刚发过去的是同系列的贴纸，圆滚滚的小兔子眼泪汪汪的样子，上面还写着好想你，安达的嘴角又开始不自觉上扬，黑泽以前很少会发表情这种的东西，难道是刚刚特意去找过的，也太可爱了吧。  
“安达前辈是恋爱了吗？总是在看手机啊。”  
“啊哈哈哈哈……”安达听见恋爱两个字尴尬地笑了出来，没有否定也没有肯定，手机又震动了一下，对话框还没关掉，一个只有三秒的短视频跳了出来，在后辈窥探的目光中安达转过身点开，黑泽正躺在自己的床上，米色的被子遮住了一半的脸，因为发热的缘故脸颊红红的，头发也不像往常那样，而是肆意地趴在额头，这样看起来像小了好几岁，Kuro酱也被拿了过来，枕着枕头一样的姿势在被窝里，视频很短只是晃动拍摄下来的感觉，安达却突然脸红了，他看见对方的口型，在说着，好想你。  
  
“那个，好了，我们快点儿去下一个客户那里吧。”安达一边对后辈说着，一边快步往前走，好想快点儿回家去啊。  
外勤结束后，这位年轻的后辈还以为安达要和他一起吃饭，没想到前辈只是帮他买了单然后迅速打包了食物回家去了，留下他自己一个人懵懵地吃着饭，思考着到底发生了什么，员工信息表上明明写的是单身，但是却像那些已婚的前辈一样每天都按时回家啊，后辈戳着碗里的甜萝卜不得其解。  
  
仿佛已婚人士一样的安达甚至比往常还要早一些回到了家，推开门，房间里没有开灯，他小心翼翼地走进房间，夏日的余晖从阳台照进来，黑泽在床上睡着，Kuro酱也像下午的视频里那样可可爱爱地靠在他颈边，安达伸手摸了摸他的额头，好像已经退热了。这个动作让黑泽睁开了眼睛，侧着身，眼神迷茫着，看清楚是安达之后微笑着拉过了他的手，刚刚睡醒的声音有点儿沙哑，“欢迎回家。”  
“身体好点儿了吗？”安达关切地问着，嗓子怎么比早晨状态还差了。  
“没事了，就是头还有点儿痛。”  
“都是我的错，睡觉习惯太差了。”安达坐在床边，这张床也太小了，他自己一个人睡还好，黑泽比他还高一点，肩膀宽腿也长，感觉让他睡在这里怪委屈的。  
“怎么会是安达的错呢，那不如怪我好了，前几天把其他被子弄得乱七八糟所以全都洗掉了。”黑泽轻笑着，伸手捏了捏安达的脸颊，脸上一副委屈的样子，不过软软的也好可爱。  
不知道是不是联想到了对方说把被子弄得乱七八糟的含义了，安达又开始脸红，就算已经是恋人了，想到那些赤裸裸紧贴的拥抱还是会害羞的，“那也……”安达说不出话来，“……再躺一会儿吧，我买了晚餐回来。”  
“真好。”黑泽拿起了枕边的Kuro酱，小小的公仔在他手里显得更加迷你了，他把玩偶凑近自己的耳边，像在听它说话一样若有所思地点了点头，又拿着它靠近了安达，毛绒绒的触感在脸脸颊上碰了碰，痒痒的，黑泽还在跟着配音“啾。”  
“什么啊？”安达笑了。  
“它刚刚告诉我，想要亲亲安达。”  
“那，那黑泽老师呢？”安达想到他和黑泽表白的那一天，他也被黑泽这样问了，那安达呢，安达也喜欢我吗。  
黑泽的声音有点儿哑“黑泽老师啊，黑泽老师感冒了，会传染给安达的。”  
“没，没关系的。”  
黑泽笑着看自己的男孩懵懵懂懂的样子，却微张着唇靠近着，舌尖在其中若隐若现，轻轻舔了舔自己的唇，黑泽没有动，真的是会传染的，而对方却没有放弃，继续攻略着黑泽薄薄的唇瓣，轻咬着下唇，舌尖从唇缝扫过，又在弯弯的唇角停留，一下一下吻着，但是黑泽却还是没有反应，和往常不一样，和往常完全不一样。安达像是较劲一样，手捧住了黑泽的下巴，抚摸着突出的喉结，“嗯……黑泽老师……”嘴唇碰着脸颊，碰着下巴。已经在小声喘着气了，黑泽还是就那样笑着看着他，“老师……？”听到这话黑泽已经挑起了眉头，喉结跳动了一下，“老师……不可以吗真的？”安达根本不知道自己在用怎样诱人的表情说着怎样的话，他只是想，平常总是黑泽把自己弄得迷迷糊糊的，而黑泽这幅生病了靠着枕头的样子也让他好奇。  
“那……优一？”  
这好像是安达第一次叫黑泽的名字，优一，圆圆的口型，牙齿咬合，再发出清音，就是你的名字。  
黑泽一脸拿安达没办法的样子，揽过安达，胸膛挨着胸膛，心脏在砰砰地加速跳动，虽然生病了但力气也没变小啊，安达这么想着，期待中的温柔的吻终于落下，因为感冒的缘故，他的口腔，他的呼吸都比平常更烫了似的，只是轻轻地碰碰，滑着上颚就退出了，安达还有些恋恋不舍，黑泽的吻很舒服，舌尖还残留着对方的温度，安达眯着眼睛，软乎乎地又叫了一句“优一。”  
“等感冒好了再这样叫我吧，亲—爱—的—”声音和和刚才不一样的哑，更加低沉，更加撩拨神经，黑泽把安达抱紧，他的男孩怎么这么可爱啊。


	13. 13

13  
自从那天遇见里绘酱以后，安达每一天下班都会在保育园门口停留一会儿，希望女孩会给他带来一些可以帮助黑泽的信息，但是大多数时候都只是小女孩在聊着每天发生的事情，今天做了什么游戏，午餐的时候吃了什么东西，被谁夸奖了，偶尔她会说一些翔太的事情，也是零零碎碎的。当然没办法期待一个还在上保育园的女孩能完美地完成侦探工作，但安达还是每天都耐心地和女孩交谈，并从这些对话中渐渐拼凑出翔太的生活，他住在离这里不远的地方，家里只有他和妈妈，妈妈在工厂里工作，每天很累，也总是比较晚来接他，但翔太几乎不会哭闹，而是自己一个人在角落里搭积木等待着妈妈，因为翔太是个懂事的孩子，从来不会给妈妈添麻烦。安达想到了他自己小时候，总是沉默着，一个人呆在自己的世界里，就算受伤害也不会说出口，他更加心疼男孩了，如果快些长大，也许就能摆脱这一切。  
  
在夏季的尾声，天气却仍然保持着高温，远处的乌云累累坠坠的，压得人喘不上气来，也许是要下雨了吧，安达快步走着，今天也按照惯例要去保育园门口等待里绘酱，他站在门口，这次却有两个小小的身影一起出现了，是里绘酱拉着翔太君，男孩看起来还是当初第一次见面时候那种警惕的样子，似乎是被硬拉过来的，手里还握着一小块积木，他想要逃开，但是却被里绘酱牢牢抓住了手，“翔太——安达哥哥会帮你的。”  
“上次，上次——我迷路了，就是安达哥哥把我送回来的，还有布丁，分享的布丁也是安达哥哥带过来的——”女孩一直说着安达的好话，似乎这样能够换取小伙伴的信任，连语速都变快了。  
“黑泽老师不能回来了，因为抓不到坏蛋的话。”  
男孩突然就慌乱了起来，攥紧了手里的三角形积木块，眼睛都不知道该往哪里放。  
云层压得更加沉重，但却没有那么闷热了，风从街道中间穿过，空气中有尘土被扬起的味道，好像真的要下雨了，安达拉过男孩的手，把那块积木从手心里拿了出来，他轻轻吹着被硌出红印的小手，“翔太，不要怕，哥哥不会伤害你的，哥哥只是想知道发生了什么，好吗？”  
像是做了很大的决心，男孩终于开口了，“经常来家里的叔叔……”  
“叔叔？是翔太君的亲戚吗难道？”  
男孩拉着衣角，仿佛已经后悔和安达说出了这样的话，“如果翔太一直受伤的话，妈妈也会伤心的对吧？”安达继续希望男孩能够信任他，他握住了他的手，小小的手掌被整个包在手心里，暖暖和和的。  
“……不是的，是妈妈认识的人，会和妈妈一起喝酒，会逗妈妈笑的人……”  
安达一下子就明白了，翔太的妈妈是位单身母亲，如果不是亲戚的话就是男性友人了吧，他仔细看着男孩露在衣物外的皮肤，已经是夏天了，之前胳膊上那些青青紫紫的伤痕已经消失不见了，至少在这一段时间，男孩应该没有再继续遭受暴力了，安达拍了拍翔太的头，“翔太是个勇敢的孩子，哥哥也会帮助你的。”  
“那个，那个人已经消失，消失了……”被拍了拍头的男孩好像回忆起了什么，一脸快要哭了的样子，安达看着他，满是心疼，即便是孩子，也会有自己的烦恼，那样的烦恼对于一个几岁的小男孩来说已经是生命里最大的难题了，安达抱了抱男孩，他真想让一切都好起来。  
  
雨滴掉在地面，形成一个又一个深色的圆，开始下雨了，安达正要送孩子们回教室里，有女人的声音大喊着，“翔太！”她向安达他们跑了过来，用力地护住了男孩，一脸警惕地看着安达，这样类似的表情，安达也在男孩的脸上看过，孤独又不安的人大抵都会是这样，不得不防御着这个世界。  
安达拍了拍里绘的头，“谢谢里绘酱，先回教室里去吧。”女孩高高兴兴地和小伙伴告别然后跑开了，安达的心则砰砰直跳，要这样和人对峙之类的还是第一次，认识了黑泽之后，人生里多了很多个第一次，如果说变成大人之后真的有什么成长的话，大概就是在这种时刻，他可以为了自己所爱的人鼓足勇气，安达缓缓起身，“翔太妈妈，您好，我是保育园里黑泽老师的朋友。”声音里没有丝毫的犹豫。  
“……您好。”这位母亲不明白安达在做什么，只是把男孩拉到了身后。  
“您知道吧，翔太的伤，是谁做的。”  
对方的表情突然一变，被看透了一般，“……已经，已经分开了，不会再让翔太受伤了。”  
“我明白您也许担心翔太继续在这里上学会受到影响，但黑泽老师也不应该因为毫无依据的指责就被停职了。”  
“翔太说很喜欢妈妈，不想妈妈给妈妈添麻烦，所以才一直忍着的，被伤害了也一直忍着，什么都没有做过的翔太，因为想要体谅您就那么一直一直忍耐着。”  
“黑泽老师又做错了什么呢，只是因为关心这孩子就遭遇这样的事情，不是也很不公平吗，他们遭受的是同样的暴力啊。”  
“我真的非常希望，您能向保育园说明到底发生了什么。”安达一鼓作气地说着，好像要是停下来就会忘记什么，就会泄了气一样。  
雨越下越大了，翔太躲在妈妈的大衣外套下摆，他牢牢拉着妈妈的衣角，不敢出声，而这位母亲也沉默着，如同声音全都被夏季末的大雨给吞噬了，安达的头发被淋湿，风变强了，好像能穿透人的身体，她依然沉默着，安达觉得自己几乎要忍不住说出乞求的话了。  
“翔太妈妈……”  
雨停止落下，头顶突然被遮住了。  
明黄色雨伞下，他转头看见黑泽的脸，“……黑泽老师？”安达不知道黑泽怎么会出现在这里的，他拎着两把伞，T恤外套了一件薄衬衫，手里提着的塑料袋还露出两根绿色葱管，看起来只是像在出门采购。  
他把伞塞进了安达手里，“先回家等我好吗。”  
又对着另外一人说，“翔太妈妈，我们到办公室去谈一下吧。”  
安达有些不放心地拉住了他，“没关系的。”黑泽对他笑了笑，握了一下安达的手，温暖的碰触抵消了大雨带来突如其来的降温。  
  
安达看着他们的身影消失在教室门口，默默地往公寓方向走，心里却十分不安，自己是不是给黑泽添麻烦了，翔太妈妈会说出实情吗，黑泽老师要是又被指责了该怎么办，心里脑袋里全都是这些问题，一直走到家里，也什么都不能做，就着湿答答的头发粘在脖子上不舒服的触感，呆呆地等待着黑泽。  
  
不知道等了多久，门终于开了，安达跑到玄关去，黑泽全身都湿了，另一把雨伞呢？也许是送给了翔太？安达赶忙从浴室拿毛巾出来擦着黑泽的头发，“都淋湿了……”忽地，他被纳进一个散发着雨水气息和凉意的拥抱里，“我可以回保育园继续工作了。”  
“真，真好啊。”安达几乎要哭了，太好了，黑泽老师又能回去了，一切都变好了，安达抽了抽鼻子，也被黑泽察觉，黑泽松开了胳膊，注视着他，白色毛巾还搭在头顶，水滴滴答答落在地板上，被雨淋湿的刘海垂在眼前，好像连目光都变得潮湿，“嗯，真好，与你相遇了，真好。”  
安达觉得被他这样看着，更想要哭了，不能哭，明明是好的事情，他看着落在门口的购物袋，转移了话题，“今，今天晚上吃什么？”  
“牛肉锅。”黑泽笑着亲了一安达的额头。  
“我去煮，你去洗澡吧。”安达把黑泽推进了浴室，然后自己进了厨房，眼睛热热的，他们之间不需要解释更多了。  
  
砂锅里铺着切得匀称的肉卷和新鲜的时蔬，白色的葱段和豆腐，切了十字花的香菇，全部点缀其中，生鸡蛋也打在上面，蛋液流淌进汤汁里，又淋了一点点甜酱油，食物的香气充满了整个房间。窗外的雨停了，牛肉锅冒着蒸腾的热气在暖黄色的灯光下漂浮，黑泽和安达面对面坐在桌旁，洗澡后穿着同一个款式不同颜色的家居服，而晚餐刚刚好。  
  
这个秋季入学开始，黑泽回到了保育园工作，小羊组的小朋友们都热情地向黑泽老师跑过来，他站在小小只的孩子们中间，和之前一样，穿着那件浅鹅黄色的围裙，肩膀上别着白色的刺绣小花，对每一个孩子温柔地微笑。起先的流言也渐渐在黑泽老师专业的工作中平息了，他并没有把翔太妈妈的事情告诉其他家长，大人也会做错事情的，但是，他并不觉得翔太妈妈真的做错了什么，任何一个人在想要保护自己爱的人的时候，也许都会犯傻，而拿出勇气，堂堂正正地去拥抱你真正爱的人，比什么都重要。  
黑泽在小朋友们的簇拥下，向外看着，早晨的阳光温度正好，那个他爱的人此刻正在庭院外，他们的目光相遇了。  
当我看向你，而你也看向我的时刻，我们知道，这就是一切。  



	14. 番外

小番外  
最近很奇怪，安达好像总是找不到家里的某些东西，比如说领带，他记得明明有一条深蓝色斜条纹的在抽屉里，却怎么也找不到，还有配套的领带夹也跟着消失了，这种东西又不会随便地在外面弄丢的，安达觉得它们一定就藏在房间里的某个角落。他怀疑可能是因为之前那段时间都是黑泽在帮他整理的，所以他现在才总是找不到。  
是的，黑泽恢复了工作以后就没有每天在他家里住了，当然两个人还是一起下班吃晚饭，可能是刚刚回到保育园的原因，黑泽总是很忙，下班后也很疲惫的样子，安达不想给黑泽添麻烦，所以也没有拿家里这种找不到东西的小事情问他。不过最近因为要到年底了，安达自己的工作也忙了起来，年底的盘点和审计就让他连续加班两星期了，两个人甚至没有时间一起好好约会什么的，好在圣诞节过后就是新年，工作告一段落之后总归会轻松些。  
这件事发生在平安夜前一天，据黑泽说的话他们第一次见面是四年前的那一天，他们约好了要一起吃饭，安达心里很高兴，但是眼前的一大摞文件还等着他整理，他深吸了一口气，希望能在下班前弄完。  
  
冬日下午四点的阳光格外刺眼，黑泽早早地就请了调休假期，今天是他和安达认识的周年纪念日，好久没有穿过正装了，他悄悄准备了的，因为有一次安达拿着他毕业照说“黑泽老师穿西装好好看”的样子太可爱了，所以黑泽这次特意穿去，总归要有仪式感一点儿，他还约了可以看夜景的餐厅，甚至还去租了车子，连司机都附带的那种，一切就绪，就等着安达下班去接他了。  
  
大概两小时后，安达从文件堆里抬起头，感觉没办法和黑泽在约定时间见面了，他们约好在公司附近的电车站见的，安达嘴角下垂，拿出手机发了个兔子垂着耳朵流泪的表情，告诉黑泽自己要晚一会儿，让他也晚些出发，黑泽没有回复，他担心对方空等，还打了电话过去，黑泽的情绪不是那么高，安达有点儿担忧，不会是生气了吧。  
继续埋头工作，不知过了多久，脖子和肩膀像生了锈的机器一样嘎吱嘎吱响，安达站起身走去茶水间接咖啡，有几个同事在那儿闲聊，大概也是加班到一半过来休息的。  
“诶……什么啊？”  
“你看到了吗，看到了吗？”  
“楼下有个帅哥，笑容超级温柔，在一楼门口，有人过去搭讪，结果说是在等恋人呢。”  
“不会吧，圣诞节还没到就开始了吗？叫我们单身人士没有地方呆了可。”  
“不是我们这栋办公楼的吧，从来没见过啊。”  
安达默默接着咖啡，听着他们的声音，但满脑子都是，黑泽还在等着他呢，可是工作还没弄完，头好大，一口灌下整杯没加糖的咖啡，苦涩的味道在口腔里回转，然后在同事们的谈话声中回到办公室继续工作。  
最后完成的时候已经十点多了，安达满心愧疚地边走出办公室边打电话给黑泽，但却在门口看到了熟悉的身影……？安达快走了两步，“黑，黑泽老师？”  
对方握着手机转过身来，微笑看着他，今天的黑泽穿了正装，外面是黑色呢子大衣，头发也做过造型似的，整个人有种精英一类的气质，安达愣住了，不会吧，同事们之前说的不会就是黑泽吧，正在门口等待恋人，笑容很温柔的帅哥……  
“辛苦了，我们走吧。”  
安达被黑泽拉着手往外走，这时间办公楼附近的人已经很少了，大脑懵懵的，还在被精心打扮了的黑泽所震惊中，看惯了穿着围裙抱着小朋友们的黑泽，在厨房里烹饪还会舀汤吹凉让他尝味道的黑泽，穿着家居服搂着他看漫画的黑泽，这样过于精致的黑泽让他很不熟悉，是在路上看到会被闪耀到避开目光的帅哥啊。所以直到坐进了他叫不出名字的加长豪华轿车，安达还在迷茫当中，对方却一副不当成什么大事的样子，“餐厅没办法调整时间了，所以我们今天要回家里吃。”  
“抱歉。”安达觉得愧疚，感觉把黑泽准备好的计划都破坏了。  
“那，安达要补偿我吧。”  
黑泽的手挑起了安达的领带，手指一勾就拉松了，毕竟是他教安达打的结，黑泽靠近了，安达却缩了一下往后退，“诶……这里？”尽管驾驶座和后排之间有遮挡的，但安达还是没办法想象做某些事情。  
黑泽低低地笑了，“你以为我会做什么？”他拉开了安达的领带，是上次他送给安达的那条，特意戴上吗，真可爱，“遮住安达的眼睛，给你一个惊喜。”对黑泽总是保有绝对信任的安达并没有什么抵抗行为，因为是黑泽，黑泽不会伤害他的，所以安达就那么坐着，看起来十分乖巧。眼睛被蒙住了，所有的感官都变得更加敏锐，声音，触感，还有嗅觉，那熟悉的须后水气味中还带着柑桔的气息，呼吸忽远忽近，手掌被对方摩挲的感觉非常舒适，“安达。”  
“嗯。”  
声音一下子靠近，呼吸都喷在耳边暖暖的，“Ki—yo—shi—”他们还不熟悉直接称呼彼此的名字，所以还在练习中，但这种练习却在某些时刻提供了特别的趣味，每当黑泽这样叫安达的时候，心底都生出某种痒，整个身体都被唤醒似的，此刻也是一样，呼吸又转移到脖颈，温暖的，潮湿的，柔软的，皮肤被轻轻牵引而起，安达知道那是在做什么，能够留下紫红色飞蛾形状印记，能让他在第二天早上出门前照着镜子皱眉头，那也是黑泽会帮他贴上创可贴的地方。  
安达因为黑泽的动作喉咙里发出细碎的呜咽，眼前一片漆黑，又带着一些慌乱，“声音，会被听到的。”不知何时声音又在耳边响起，安达有些埋怨似的推了推黑泽，只换来笑声，“很可爱啊，我家的安达。”  
并不是去很远的地方，所以车上这样打闹了一会儿很快就到了，下车前，黑泽拉下了安达的领带，又好好地打好在衣领上，然后捂着他的眼睛打开了车门，所以到底刚刚为什么要用领带蒙眼睛啊，安达默默腹诽着。黑泽的手很暖，轻轻挡着他的眼睛，因为什么都看不见，安达只能一点一点跟着黑泽走，周围很安静，然后有电梯门打开的声音，大大的跨出一步，又是电梯的声音，好像和住的地方不太一样，停下，打开，再走几步，是推开门的声音，难道到家了吗？  
“好了。”黑泽一边说一边挪开了手，“给安达的惊喜。”  
这里不是黑泽家，也不是安达的家，一个全新的房子，从窗外的夜景可以看出这个地方在他们那个街区的反方向上。  
黑泽从身后抱住了安达，下巴压在肩膀上，他的手环在安达腰上，却从安达口袋里掏出了一把钥匙，又拉过安达的手，亮闪闪的新钥匙放在手心里，“你愿意，和我在一起生活吗？”  
安达重重地点了点头，总觉得像被求婚了似的，“当然愿意了。”他回身抱住黑泽，对方也十分高兴，抱住他摇摇晃晃，倒在比之前家里大了很多的沙发上，轻吻着安达的脖颈，手也不安分地拉着对方的衬衫，好像不带情欲那种的触碰，让安达痒地发笑，他按着黑泽的肩膀，“如果我说不愿意的话，黑泽老师怎么办？”  
“我会等的，一直等到你觉得可以了为止。”对方的眼睛里，好像有星辰坠落时的碎屑，但实际上，只装着他，安达笑着印下又一个吻，“老师，我也非常想，和你在一起生活。”  
  
夜晚由一瓶香槟酒，掉落的衬衫纽扣，和冬夜的紧紧拥抱组成。  
  
第二天早上安达起床上班的时候，发现之前找不到的领带之类的小东西都好好地放在衣柜抽屉里，的确是黑泽整理了，他找不到的原因是，因为被整理进了新家，他们共同的新家。  



End file.
